La pierre angulaire (partie 2 de : Encore une fois)
by Kardhane
Summary: trad. titre orig. : "The square confessor". Kahlan, mère de trois filles, exerce seule le pouvoir à Aydindril. La magie dans les Terres du milieu disparait dangereusement mettant en péril l'équilibre entre le sang Kahl et le pouvoir des inquisitrices. Zeed et Richard partent chercher des réponses dans l'ancien monde ; Cara et Kahlan auprès de Shota. Celles-ci seront inattendues.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Au secours ! Maman ! »

Kahlan pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de ses filles. Elle sentit quelque chose lui tordre les entrailles comme si une main se refermait en elle et les lui empoignait. En ces temps-là, une telle joie, si bruyamment exprimée ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Cara veut manger Doly et Sonja ! »

Son aînée, Kyla, celle qui ressemblait le plus à Richard, entra en courant dans la chambre, le visage empourpré par ses rires et par sa course, ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de bonheur. Derrière elle, venait Cara, vêtue de ses cuirs rouge sombre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs que d'habitude, retenus par en arrière par des liens qui les empêchaient de lui tomber sur le visage.

Les liens étaient pratiquement tressés de la même façon que le jour où Kahlan l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, juste après qu'elle avait été battue et laissée pour morte par ses sœurs. Ce jour-là, Kahlan avait été prête à la confesser, sans se poser de questions. Elle n'en était pas fière. Elle avait été dure et l'avait jugée hâtivement, sans pitié : elle avait eu tort.

Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui aurait été perdu si Richard ne l'avait pas arrêtée à temps. Comment le cours des choses, l'histoire du monde, aurait pu être irrémédiablement changée.

En particulier, celle de _son_ monde.

Cara avait les joues rouges, ses yeux brillaient, leur éclat rendu plus vif par le vent et le soleil qu'elle avait affronté lors de sa route, mais aussi, peut-être, parce qu'elle était heureuse d'être là.

Son visage arborait son expression habituelle ; un mélange d'amusement, de férocité et d'indifférence,.

Kahlan sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Puissante. Forte. Vivante, à sa façon, c'est-à-dire très séduisante. À bien des égards, la Mord'Sith ressemblait aux vents des déserts qu'elles avaient traversés des années auparavant : mordante, lumineuse, dure.

Torride.

Kahlan, quand leurs regards se croisèrent sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos. Ces derniers temps, un mélange nouveau, excitant, de sentiments prenait d'assaut son corps à chacune de leurs rencontres. Pourtant, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle savait que ce n'était pas nouveau : c'était la même affection secrète, enfouie, qui avait toujours été là, sommeillant, et qui lui était maintenant impossible d'ignorer. Elle remontait à la surface, passaient à travers les lignes de défense qu'elle avait érigées et qui divisaient sa vie étroitement contrôlée, peut-être, simplement parce qu'elle avait perdu la volonté de continuer à l'ignorer.

Cara tenait dans ses bras les jumelles de Kahlan, les portant comme deux petits sacs de pommes de terre. Les petites filles, âgées de quatre ans se débattaient en vain trop occupées à rire pour donner à Cara une bonne raison de les lâcher.

« Elle va les manger, Maman ! cria à nouveau Kyla, en tirant sur la robe blanche de sa mère. »

« J'ai fait beaucoup de route aujourd'hui et je meurs de faim », dit Cara d'une voix basse, dure et menaçante.

Elle hocha la tête à l'attention de Kahlan, la détaillant du regard comme personne n'osait jamais le faire, avant de s'adresser à Kyla :

« Tu sais que le cochon de lait servi avec des pommes de terre rôties est mon plat préféré Kyla ? renchérit Cara.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des cochons de lait !

\- Ce ne sont pas des cochons de lait ! »

Les trois filles crièrent d'une seule voix, au milieu des éclats de rire.

Kahlan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait comment ses filles étaient avec Cara.

Comment Cara était avec ses filles.

Cara feignit la surprise et regarda Kahlan, puis elle lui demanda lentement :

« Ce ne sont pas des cochons de lait ? »

Elle approcha son visage de Doly, faisant semblant de la renifler pendant un moment puis elle se tourna et fit de même avec Sonja. Presque immédiatement, elle se redressa et fit sauter les filles dans ses bras, provoquant des éclats de rire.

« Elles sentent et crient pourtant comme des cochons de lait, Mère Inquisitrice. »

Les filles hurlèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, confirmant ses dires.

Cara se contenta de hausser les sourcils à l'attention de Kahlan, tenant toujours les filles.

Kahlan souriait tellement que ses joues en étaient douloureuses.

Cara les fit gentiment sauter une nouvelle fois entre ses bras, avant de les reposer sur le sol, veillant à les tenir à l'écart de ses agiels. Doly s'accrocha immédiatement à sa jambe droite, serrant ses bras autour de celle-ci, alors que Sonja courrait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Les yeux brillants, elle tentait de récupérer son souffle après avoir tant ri.

Kahlan ne pouvait que sourire aux filles et secoua la tête en direction de Cara, contrariée qu'elle les ait tant excitées avant qu'elle aillent au lit... Et qu'elle l'ait appelée Mère Inquisitrice. Elle détestait entendre la Mord'Sith l'appeler par son titre.

« Kyla, embrasse Cara et emmène tes soeurs dans vos chambres. C'est l'heure de votre bain. »

Elle sourit à ses filles qui commencèrent à protester et à geindre, mais plus encore en voyant l'expression soudain crispée de Cara alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement pour accepter les baisers collants des trois enfants.

 _« Cela lui apprendra à m'appeler Mère Inquisitrice_ , pensa Kahlan détournant la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire. »

Habituellement, elles ne voyaient Cara que deux à trois fois par an. Le plus souvent en coup de vent évidemment, et il était exceptionnel de la revoir si tôt, alors que sa dernière visite datait à peine d'une lune. C'est pourquoi Kahlan comprenait que ses filles soient si excitées de la revoir, et leur frustration à l'idée de devoir la quitter si vite. Cependant, avant que la situation ne dégénérât, Kahlan prit sa voix de Mère Inquisitrice, celle à laquelle ses filles savaient devoir promptement obéir et leur déclara fermement :

« Et on ne discute pas jeunes filles. Allez. Si vous vous dépêchez et que vous allez vite au lit, nous viendrons vous souhaiter bonne nuit dans vos chambres. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire pour les convaincre de se dépêcher. Kyla tenait la main de Doly, qui agrippa Sonja et toutes trois quittèrent la chambre de leur mère, suivies de près par Kahlan qui s'assura que leur nourrice, Martha, attendait de l'autre côté de la porte pour s'occuper d'elles.

Quand les filles furent sorties et que la porte entre les chambres fut refermée, Kahlan se retourna et fit face à Cara.

C'était le moment que préférait de Cara quand elle revenait à Aydindril.

Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne savait pas ce que Kahlan allait faire.

Parfois, Kahlan se contentait de sourire et la questionnait à propos de ses voyages. Le plus souvent, cependant, elle s'approchait de Cara et la touchait une main sur le bras, un baiser sur la joue, ou une semi-étreinte. Plus rarement encore, Kahlan l'étreignait pleinement.

Ce devait être son jour de chance, parce que Kahlan afficha un regard déterminé s'avança et l'enlaça étroitement, prolongeant l'étreinte si longtemps que Cara finit par y prendre part l'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de Kahlan et sa main vint un peu maladroitement, lui tapoter le dos, employant cette stratégie de « toucher-mais-pas-vraiment » qu'elle avait développée avec Kahlan. Elle ferma même les yeux un instant, inspira, s'autorisant à prendre conscience de tous les endroits où leurs corps étaient en contact l'un avec l'autre.

Quand Kahlan s'écarta, elle eut même le droit à un baiser et Cara, toujours égale à elle-même, tourna légèrement la tête au dernier moment, pour que Kahlan l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche et n'embrasse plus de lèvres que de joue.

« Cara. »

Peut-être était-ce voulu comme un avertissement, mais cela sortit comme un murmure, dans un souffle. Kahlan rougit s'éloignant lentement, elle recula d'un pas, puis sourit à la Mord'Sith.

Cela faisait des années que Cara avait laissé tomber le masque quand elle était seule, face à Kahlan, toutes ses défenses mises à bas.

Il aurait été inutile d'agir autrement de toute manière.

Tout avait commencé des années auparavant. Dans une auberge de Kelton, quand elle avait été trop abasourdie, déchirée par sa loyauté envers Richard, pour ne rien faire de plus que de rester debout sans bouger, tandis que Kahlan l'embrassait. Un autre rempart s'était effondré quelques années plus tard, avant la naissance des jumelles. Kyla avait été enlevée par des hommes d'une tribu rebelle du Nord. C'était une période d'incertitude et de lutte de pouvoir dans les Contrées du Milieu et D'Hara. Cara, en seulement quelques jours, avait écrasé la rébellion et ramené la fillette sans une égratignure.

Mais il y avait eu des conséquences.

Kahlan avait succombé au pouvoir du Con Dar quand elle avait appris pour l'enlèvement de Kyla et dans sa fureur, elle avait confessé une pièce entière de conseillers et d'assistants du Palais. Kahlan leur avait ordonné plus tard, de tout oublier et de retourner à leurs vies comme si de rien n'était un mensonge bien sûr, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas « simplement » oublier la confession.

Cara aussi était présente : elle avait été la seule à conserver son libre-arbitre après la confession.

Cela avait ébranlé Cara : le fait de rester elle-même.

Cela les avait bouleversées, toutes les deux, confirmant ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais voulu admettre. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé, non plus. Ni entre elles, ni à d'autres. Une vérité jamais avouée, mais qui demeurait une vérité. Encore une chose qui les rapprochait, mais qui, en même temps les éloignait.

Cela en avait coûté à Cara, d'être ainsi exposée. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela l'avait aussi libérée. Si elle devait vivre avec une telle faiblesse, elle pouvait au moins le faire avec une certaine dignité. On ne la prendrait pas en pitié. Elle ne supplierait pas Kahlan comme une villageoise en mal d'amour.

Peut-être cependant, avait-elle tenté de donner un sens aux événements de ces dernières années et qu'elle avait fini par se persuader que c'était simplement parce qu'elle avait de bons yeux, qu'elle trouvait Kahlan attirante.

Attirance.

 _Désir._

Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait gérer. Un sentiment plus insignifiant. Un sentiment que sa poitrine pouvait contenir.

Ainsi elle lui avait donné ce nom, désir, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait l'appeler et le plier à sa volonté et non l'inverse.

C'est à l'époque de l'enlèvement de Kyla qu'elle se prit à son propre jeu, convaincue comme toujours qu'elle ne risquait pas de blesser le cœur de qui que ce soit. Pas le sien, parce que c'était le seul muscle de son corps auquel elle n'accordait aucune importance. Pas celui de Kahlan, parce que celle-ci aimait Richard. Il n'y aurait donc rien à regretter, rien qui pourrait la faire se sentir stupide si elle regardait longuement Kahlan ou si elle lui volait un baiser. C'était sa manière de faire face : la façon dont elle faisait fléchir les émotions dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que désir.

De plus, la douleur était quelque chose que Cara appréciait, presque autant que le plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la longue étreinte et le semblant de baiser avaient provoqué en elle, une vague de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur. Ces deux extrêmes pouvait ainsi facilement être chassés de son esprit.

C'était la base de son entraînement, après tout : son essence même.

Kahlan recula d'un autre pas, mettant un peu plus de distance entre elles, mais sans s'éloigner complètement. Elle attrapa l'une des mains gantées de Cara et lui en caressa le dos à travers le cuir. Pendant un instant, Cara pensa que Kahlan allait lui retirer son gant et caresser sa peau nue. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement de tenir la main de qui que ce soit, mais c'était Kahlan. Celle-ci pouvait la toucher n'importe où, de la façon dont elle voulait. Ce ne serait jamais mal accueilli.

« Quand es-tu arrivée ? demanda Kahlan d'une voix étrange, presque intime. »

Cara leva un sourcil, regardant fixement leurs mains jointes. Kahlan était trop tendre. Cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon d'après l'expérience qu'en avait Cara. Elle avait une question sur le bout de la langue, mais elle haussa légèrement les épaules et se tut. C'est ce qui, depuis toujours, caractérisait leur relation : Kahlan donnait le rythme et elle suivait.

« Je viens d'arriver. Je venais de laisser mon cheval à l'écurie quand Doly m'a trouvée, répondit Cara. »

Kahlan hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose entre la plus jeune de ses filles et la Mord'Sith. Doly était un peu plus petite que Sonja : elle était née la seconde et avait toujours été une enfant calme et observatrice. Elle dirigeait ses sœurs sans même que celles-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Elles faisaient tout ce qu'elle leur disait, jouaient aux jeux qu'elle choisissait. Et parce que Doly adorait Cara, les deux autres en faisaient autant sans se poser de questions. Ce n'était pas comme si Cara ne parviendrait pas à conquérir le cœur des deux autres sans effort, mais la dévotion de Doly l'aidait grandement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt, sourit Kahlan.»

Elle se réjouissait de voir Cara et ne voulait pas que la Mord'Sith ne se sente pas à sa place. Elle ajouta, juste au cas où :

« Néanmoins, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit-elle en serrant légèrement les doigts de Cara, alors qu'elle la détaillait enfin de la tête aux pieds. »

Cara était ébouriffée, plus encore qu'à son habitude . Ses cheveux semblaient un peu sauvages, son corps plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses cuirs recouvert de la poussière laissée par la route.

La vie était dure en dehors des murs du Palais. Kahlan le savait, mais d'une certaine manière, en regardant Cara, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié à quel point c'était le cas.

« J'étais en route pour la frontière avec les Westlandeurs, quand nous avons reçu un message de Richard »

Cara fouillait dans ses cuirs et en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Kahlan.

« Nous ? Demanda Kahlan, distraite, alors qu'elle lisait, rougissant à nouveau. »

Le message avait été gardé au chaud contre le corps de Cara et pendant un court instant, elle fut tentée de l'approcher de son visage et de sentir le parfum de Cara. C'était écrit de la main de Richard, mais il ne lui demandait que de la rejoindre au palais d'Aydindril aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Il y a eu des rapports concernant des troubles à l'ouest de Kelton, près de la frontière avec les Westland. Je partais inspecter la région avec un petit groupe de soldats, expliqua Cara.

\- Oh. »

Kahlan n'était pas au courant de cela.

« Où sont-ils passés ? Tes soldats, je veux dire. Sont-ils avec toi ? Ils peuvent rester au Palais aussi. »

Kahlan leva les yeux tandis qu'elle parlait et son regard se dirigea sur le balcon et la cour en contre bas.

« Ils ne sont pas ici. Ivan a continué jusqu'aux Westland et Dahlia m'attend à Kelton. Je la rejoindrai aussi vite que possible, quand j'en aurai fini ici, et nous rejoindrons les autres, expliqua-t-elle. »

Si Cara vit le froncement de sourcils de Kahlan à la mention de Dahlia, elle choisit de ne pas relever. Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise, Kahlan avait pris Dahlia en grippe dès leur première rencontre, des saisons auparavant. Mais Cara n'avait pas besoin que ses capitaines -ou ses anciens amants- soient approuvés par qui que ce soit et encore moins par la Mère Inquisitrice.

Elle poursuivit alors, avant que Kahlan ne puisse dire un mot.

« Sais-tu à propos de quoi c'est ? Demanda Cara, montrant le parchemin. »

Elle avait été préoccupée par son voyage après avoir quitté le nord après Kelton, mais depuis son arrivée à Aydindril, elle s'était relativement apaisée. Quelques soient les troubles qui l'attendaient ils n'avaient pas leur place ici.

Kahlan se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Non. Richard n'est même pas ici. Il est parti pour le Palais du Peuple il y a une lune de ça, à peu près au moment de ta dernière visite. Il a dit qu'il serait absent jusqu'au printemps. »

Si Richard voulait les réunir tous les trois pour une raison quelconque, c'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Les choses avaient été difficiles avec Richard ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas une discussion qu'elle aurait avec Cara pour le moment. Elle lui rendit le papier à contre cœur et la regarda avec intérêt le remettre à sa place à l'intérieur de ses cuirs.

« Eh bien, je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'ai bien failli tuer mon cheval»

Les yeux de Cara se rétrécirent dans une légère irritation. C'était ce pourquoi les chevaux étaient faits, mais le sien était une bonne monture. En fait, elle pensait préférer son cheval à la majorité des gens qu'elle connaissait.

Elle haussa les épaules détournant les yeux vers le balcon et hocha la tête.

« Il est en route. Je suppose qu'il doit être simplement retardé, occupé à sauver des chatons et des orphelins, quelque part non loin d'ici, dit-elle en marmonnant. »

Puis, elle baissa le regard et sourit tristement pour elle-même :

« Et en parlant voyage, je pense que les filles ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin d'un bain. »

Kahlan se retint d'exprimer son opinion.

Cara sentait terriblement bon pour elle.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu te joins à moi pour le dîner, plus tard ? »

Cara avait des appartements dans le palais, juste à côté des siens et Kahlan veillait à ce qu''ils soient toujours prêts à l'accueillir.

Elle eut souhaité que la Mord'Sith reste plus longtemps quand elle venait à Aydindril, vienne plus souvent. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait des affaires d'états qui devaient être réglées, que quelqu'un dût parcourir les terres, être vu par le peuple, surveiller les troubles qui couvaient et prévenir d'éventuels rébellions. Kahlan savait que dans un monde gouverné en partie par la magie, la paix n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Elle aurait simplement souhaité que Cara choisisse Aydindril, plutôt que Palais du Peuple, comme camp de base .

Ces dernières années, Richard avait pris l'habitude de séjourner de plus en plus longtemps à D'Hara, faisant l'aller-retour entre les deux palais, tout comme Cara. Kahlan était peinée qu'il parvint à rester loin du palais si longtemps alors que leurs filles étaient ici, qu'il ne demanda jamais à les emmener avec lui.

De l'emmener, elle, avec lui.

Mais elle savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention : Kahlan ne pouvait supporter être éloignée de ses filles. Et puis, parce que c'était son devoir. Il devait régner sur D'Hara et Kahlan savait ce que cela impliquait, ce que le devoir imposait à une personne, comment il la transformait. Pour cette raison, elle comprenait. Mais pas toujours, pas les nuits où elle se sentait si seule dans son grand palais, que le souvenir de leur proximité, pendant leur quête pour la Pierre des Larmes, éveillait en elle une douleur presque physique.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule et puérile, mais elle avait toujours été jalouse du temps que Cara passait avec Richard et, que Richard passait avec Cara et ces derniers temps, elle enviait seulement Richard. C'était le temps qu'il passait avec Cara qu'elle convoitait.

Il était impossible de tenter de comparer sa vie d'avant avec celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, bien sûr, parce que maintenant il y avait ses filles et qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elles mais si elle pouvait séparer cette part d'elle-même, cette part qui était celle d'être la mère de trois magnifiques fillettes, Kahlan craignait qu'il ne restât plus grand-chose dans sa vie.

Et pourtant il y avait eu tant de choses.

Quand elle osait y penser, elle parvenait à la conclusion que cela faisait partie des raisons de plus en plus complexes, qui faisaient que Cara lui manquait quand elle était absente et pourquoi c'était un sentiment qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur, au lieu de s'effacer doucement, avec le temps. Cara détenait une partie de ce qu'avait été Kahlan dans le passé. Elle la portait en elle dans sa façon de la traiter, de s'adresser à elle, de la regarder. Et chaque fois que Cara revenait, c'était comme si elle rapportait cette part de Kahlan avec elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elles dînèrent avec Zedd. Son arrivée avait suivi celle de Cara d'une marque de bougie. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été convoqué par Richard, encore absent. C'était très rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble, à moins qu'une affaire d'État d'envergure ne l'exige. C'était donc avec joie qu'ils s'installèrent pour dîner.

Cela faisait deux hivers que Cara n'avait pas vu le sorcier et elle réalisa qu'il lui avait peut-être un peu manqué. Ce qu'elle le lui avouerait, bien sûr jamais. Elle se contenta de lui serrer le bras quand ils se rencontrèrent et Zedd lui effleura légèrement l'épaule du bout des doigts, heureux de la voir.

Il paraissait plus vieux et plus fatigué que ne s'en souvenait Cara. Son appétit, cependant était toujours intact. Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et de lâcher un commentaire sarcastique quand il réclama qu'on le resserve une deuxième, une troisième et même une quatrième fois. Il était toujours étrangement drôle et optimiste, agaçant, comme seuls les très puissants magiciens pouvaient se permettre de l'être à proximité de quelqu'un comme Cara.

Il expliqua au cours du dîner qu'il avait lui aussi parcouru les chemins, s'arrêtant fréquemment à Aydindril et au Palais du Peuple. Il se plaignit de la nourriture et des maigres rations qu'il recevait sur les routes. Entre les plats, entouré de beaucoup de nourriture, il évoquait ses voyages avec les Sœurs de la Lumière. Ils étaient à la recherche de jeunes hommes et d'enfants possédant un don pour la magie, pour que sous la férule éclairée des sœurs ils puissent devenir sorciers. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et qui l'inquiétait, au cours de ces deux, trois derniers hivers, aucun enfant n'était né doté d'un fort pouvoir magique et, plus remarquable encore était le nombre, impressionnant, d'enfants nés sans aucune disposition pour la magie.

Cara demeura silencieuse pendant que Kahlan soutenait la conversation. Zedd et la mère Inquisitrice vinrent à la conclusion que si toute magie puissante avait abandonné ces terres, ils devraient peut-être se rendre dans l'Ancien Monde pour la rechercher. Et c'était loin d'être une idée réjouissante.

Comme la soirée suivait son cours, Zedd tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. Il posa des questions sur les filles. Il n'avait pas pu les voir avant le dîner. Kahlan se mit alors à en parler avec volubilité, les réjouissant d'anecdotes cocasses, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable car très peu de ces histoires incluaient Richard. De plus, il n'était pas là et elle savait qu'il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû, mais avoir Zedd, Cara et ses filles auprès d'elle au Palais, lui suffisait amplement.

Ils dégustaient un vin doux que Zedd avait ramené de ses voyages plus au sud, quand l'ambiance changea. Kahlan remarqua que Cara fronçait légèrement les sourcils, sa main gantée se crispa imperceptiblement sur la table, là où elle reposait.

« Richard est ici, déclara-t-elle dès qu'elle sentit le regard de Kahlan posé sur elle. »

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

Quasiment instantanément, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Richard entra. Il portait une tunique rouge, celle qui l'identifiaient comme maître de D'Hara, le Seigneur Rahl. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait été étrange de le voir ainsi accoutré, mais aujourd'hui c'était sa tenue habituelle. Il était suivi d'une Mord'Sith et d'un Dragon, mais après que Richard se fut tourné pour adresser quelques mots à la Mord'Sith, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, laissant Richard entrer seul dans la pièce.

Il sourit largement à ses occupants et traversa la salle d'un pas vif, presque en sautillant. Il rappelait à Cara l'agitation des filles, plus tôt dans la journée.

« Richard ! »

Zedd fut le premier à réagir, sautant pratiquement de sa chaise.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mon garçon. »

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un moment, puis, Richard se tourna vers Kahlan et l'embrassa sur la joue, sa main effleurant bizarrement son dos. Enfin il se tourna vers Cara. Ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête. Richard connaissait assez Cara pour ne pas chercher à l'embrasser ou l'étreindre. Une fois les salutations terminées, ils se tournèrent vers la table et la débarrassèrent afin de pouvoir étudier, dessus, les documents que Richard avait apportés avec lui. C'étaient de vieux textes issus de la bibliothèque du Palais du Peuple. Ils racontaient un ancien récit qui se déroulait à une époque où la magie de Rahl avait été affaiblie et avait mis en grand péril les habitants de D'Hara.

Richard leur fit part de sa crainte, que ce qui c'était produit à cette époque, ne se reproduise à nouveau maintenant.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Cara. »

La magie des Rahl s'étendait, puissante, sur les terres de D'Hara depuis des décennies. Ses agiels étaient aussi puissants que d'habitude. Elle tendit la main pour les effleurer un instant, sentant la douleur vive, rassurante, courir le long de son bras.

« C'est un vieux récit historique, difficile à déchiffrer. On y trouve des mots oubliés depuis longtemps. Il parle de la faiblesse de la maison Rahl, dans le carré qui forme sa base »

Il marqua une pause pour regarder Zedd qui secoua simplement la tête, confus.

« Mirlan, le libraire, pense qu'il fait référence au fait que, d'aussi loin que l'histoire en témoigne, il y a toujours eu, en vie, deux hommes de la maison Rahl. »

Son regard, durant son explication, évita de croiser celui de Kahlan.

« Après avoir découvert ce registre, Mirlan a trouvé d'autres textes anciens faisant eux aussi, référence à la maison jumelle des Rahl. Ils semblent aussi suggérer qu'un grand désastre menacerait D'Hara s'il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes vivants porteurs du sang des Rahl, expliqua Richard. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

Même si Darken Rahl était toujours en vie quelque part, cela signifierait qu'il n'y aurait que deux Rahl vivants actuellement, un seul si Darken était mort. Les filles avaient du sang Rahl, bien sûr, mais c'étaient des filles.

Ils comprenaient tous ce que cela signifiait. S'il était en effet nécessaire qu'il y ait plus d'hommes de sang Rahl vivant, afin d'entretenir la magie, ils ne pourraient pas être les fils de Kahlan.

Un confesseur de sang Rahl était impensable. C'était un futur qui avait déjà existé et qui ne devait jamais, exister à nouveau.

Zedd fut le premier à briser le silence. Il prit les parchemins pour les examiner, mais ne put en lire qu'une infime partie. Il se frotta un moment le menton avant de parler.

« Nous devons consulter Shota. Peut-être aussi devrions-nous nous rendre au Palais du Peuple afin de mieux pouvoir décrypter ces textes. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mais seule Cara regarda Kahlan. Les hommes évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard. Kahlan ne regardait aucun d'entre eux. Elle fixait sans expression, les flammes brillant dans la grande cheminée.

Après s'être concertés, il fut décidé que Richard et Zedd se rendraient dans l'Ancien Monde pour demander conseil aux Sœurs de la Lumière. Ils s'arrêteraient d'abord au Palais du Peuple et demanderait à Mirlan de se joindre à eux. Pendant ce temps, Kahlan se rendrait à l'Allonge d'Agaden, pour consulter Shota. Comme ils n'avaient pas très confiance en elle, Cara accompagnerait Kahlan. Elles partiraient vers le sud depuis Aydindril en direction de Kelton, où Dahlia et quelques-uns des meilleurs soldats de Cara l'attendaient. Puis, en leur compagnie ils traverseraient les montagnes de Rang'Shada, puis rejoindraient l'Allonge voir Shota qui, ils l'espéraient, pourrait leur apporter certaines réponses.

Ils seraient tous, de retour à Aydindril une lune plus tard.

Après s'être décidé, il n'y avait pas bien mieux à faire que de se reposer et de se préparer pour le voyage à venir. Cara fit envoyer à Kelton un message à ses hommes pour les prévenir de son arrivée avec Kahlan et de la nouvelle mission qu'il leur incomberait. Ensuite, elle raccompagna l'inquisitrice à sa chambre après que Richard et Zedd leur aient souhaité bonne nuit. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la grande salle pour organiser leur voyage. Ils partiraient dès le lendemain. Cara et Kahlan partiraient dans quelques jours, après que la mère inquisitrice eut organisé une réunion avec Dennee car c'est eux qui assureraient la régence durant son absence. Elle ne quitterait pas Aydindril avant que Dennee ne soit là. Elle ne voulait pas confier ses filles à qui que soit d'autre.

Il était tard et le Palais était plongé dans le noir alors qu'elles marchaient à travers les couloirs. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée des appartements de Kahlan.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Tellement, qu'il n'y avait, en fin de compte, rien à dire.

« Repose-toi. Je te verrai demain, dit Cara en s'éloignant. »

Kahlan la rattrapa par le bras, arrêtant la Mord'Sith avant qu'elle ne puisse disparaître. Cara autorisa le contact, ce qu'elle faisait toujours ces derniers temps.

« Comment savais-tu que Richard était au Palais ? »

Kahlan connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait quand même l'entendre dire. Cara recula d'un pas, dégageant son bras. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui répondit avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité :

« Il se sert du lien. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Le matin suivant, quand elles prirent congés de Richard et Zedd. Kahlan étreignit le sorcier, avant de se tourner vers Richard. Elle embrassa sur la joue et tint sa main pendant un moment puis recula. Elle était au bord des larmes.

Cara hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être sentimentale : ils se reverraient dans quelques semaines.

Aux côtés de Richard et Zedd, voyageaient les Sœurs de la Lumière qui accompagnaient habituellement le sorcier, ainsi que la Mord'Sith et le Dragon qui escortaient Richard. Six compagnons hétéroclites pour un voyage qui s'annonçait difficile et qui prendrait plusieurs semaines.

Cara et Kahlan restèrent dans la cour du Palais, côte à côte, à les regarder s'éloigner sur leurs chevaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au loin.

Si Kahlan se tenait trop près d'elle, Cara ne fit rien pour le lui faire remarquer.

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à planifier leur propre voyage. Kahlan décida qu'elles iraient jusqu'à Kelton avec deux de ses soldats les plus sûrs. Là-bas ils rejoindraient Dahlia et ses hommes pour la suite du périple. L'inquisitrice passa ensuite l'après-midi en compagnie de ses filles.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Allonge d'Agaden puis le retour, prendraient des semaines, peut-être un peu moins que le voyage de Richard, mais Kahlan n'avait jamais été séparée de ses filles. Prendre la décision de partir et de les laisser derrière elle à Aydrindril avait été difficile, mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir avec Cara. D'abord, parce que la Mord'Sith et Shota n'avaient jamais eu de très bons rapports. Ensuite, si Richard avait raison et qu'il n'y avait plus assez de magie Rahl dans les terres de D'Hara, les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses pour tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres se charger de trouver des solutions, sans rien faire, faisant semblant de prétendre que cela ne les concernait pas, ni elle, ni son peuple.

La réunion avec Dennee, le jour suivant, se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre réunion avec Dennee. La jeune sœur de Kahlan n'adressa pas la parole à Cara, se donnant la peine de tout juste hocher la tête dans sa direction pour lui signifier qu'elle tolérait sa présence.

C'était plus que ce Cara pensait mériter.

Cara évitait Dennee autant qu'elle le pouvait. La Mord'Sith estimait que la colère toujours aussi vive de l'inquisitrice était justifiée. Après tout, Cara l'avait déjà tuée une fois et elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dennee était prête à oublier, quelque soit le nombre d'années écoulées.

Avec le temps, Cara s'était rendu compte que seules les Mord'Sith avaient une approche désinvolte de la mort, : les autres semblaient ridiculement attachés à l'idée de vieillir et de perdre toutes leurs dents.

Très justement, Cara considérait que Dennee était une femme d'honneur. Elle n'était pas certaine que, si elle avait été à la place de la jeune inquisitrice, elle aurait abandonné toute idée de vengeance. Si cela avait seulement dépendu d'elle, Cara se serait tenue strictement à l'écart de Dennee et l'aurait évitée, mais elle savait que l'inimité qu'elle et la jeune inquisitrice entretenaient peinait Kahlan et que la Mère inquisitrice aurait aimé que leurs sentiments soient différents.

Quand elle se donnait la peine d'y penser, Cara supposait que c'était probablement parce que Kahlan les considérait toutes deux comme ses sœurs, c'est pourquoi, par amour, elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître courtoise, faire preuve de compassion, ou adopter n'importe quel autre comportement que Kahlan pouvait attendre d'elle.

Mais si une chose était certaine c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment fraternel entre Cara et n'importe laquelle des Amnell.

* * *

Elles ne mirent pas plus d'une demi-journée pour rassembler l'équipement nécessaire à leur voyage jusqu'à l'Allonge d'Agaden. Malgré le temps passé, elles avaient gardé l'habitude d'empaqueter rapidement tout ce qui était nécessaire à la survie lorsqu'on vivait sur les chemins comme elles l'avaient fait durant de longs mois il y avait quelques années de cela. De plus, Cara avait été prête à repartir dès qu'elle était arrivée : elle ne possédait rien, hormis ce qui faisait d'elle une Mord'Sith : ses cuirs et ses agiels. Et même si l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, elle restait fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Peut-être ne savait-elle tout simplement pas comment être autrement.

Le soir avant leur départ, Kahlan invita, pour le dîner, Cara à se joindre à elle, sa sœur et ses filles, mais la Mord'Sith déclina l'offre. Elle préféra plutôt aller manger dans une des tavernes de la cité. Depuis le repas partagé avec Kahlan, Richard et Zedd elle s'était sentie à fleur de peau. Être, de plus, assise en face de Dennee, qui la fixerait de l'autre côté de la table, et écouter les filles babiller sans discontinuer, n'était pas l'idée que Cara se faisait d'un bon repas.

C'était d'une nuit hors du Palais dont elle avait besoin.

Elle fit pourtant deux erreurs.

La première fut de choisir une taverne bien trop proche du Palais.

Ensuite, quand Kahlan, après avoir mis les filles au lit, la chercha et la trouva, Cara n'en était qu'à sa quatrième pinte et sans être ivre, elle était déjà plus que grise. Ce fut sa seconde erreur. Elle aurait dû boire _plus vite_ , ou peut-être, _plus doucement_. Elle se trouvait juste dans cet état dans lequel on est trop ivre pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, mais pas assez pour ignorer ce qui se passe autour de soi.

Quant à la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux, mordillant son cou, la main plongée sous ses cuirs, en train de la caresser... Il ne fut nul besoin d'en dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube , Cara, les rênes de leur chevaux en main, retrouva Kahlan dans la cour.

Elle regarda l'inquisitrice, droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune honte à être qui elle était, ni de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait ni à s'expliquer, ni à s'excuser.

Pas même auprès de Kahlan.

Kahlan tenta de sourire et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle y parvint, en partie du moins. Mais ce n'était pas simple. La nuit précédente, elle avait vu un aspect de Cara qui lui avait été autrefois familier, un de ses aspects qui ne lui posait auparavant, aucun problème. Mais elle ne n'aurait pas été pas la Mère Inquisitrice, si elle avait nié qu'elle n'était pas préparée à la scène qu'elle avait surprise la nuit précédente dans la taverne.

Elle savait qu'elle était en colère. En colère contre Cara, parce que, dans cette taverne, à la vue de tous, elle s'était montrée en spectacle.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Il y avait toujours eu autre chose : toujours cette même tristesse à l'idée que Cara partageait si librement avec d'autres, ce qu'elle se refusait de partager avec elle.

Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle voulait penser pour le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur leur voyage.

Elles montèrent en selle et rejoignirent Ladrin et Tullion qui les accompagneraient jusqu'à Kelton. Kahlan surprit Cara esquisser un sourire en coin, à l'idée que les gardes se joignent à elles, mais elle se garda de contester la décision de Kahlan. Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction sud, évitant les montagnes à l'ouest et restant proches de la rivière Kern. De cette façon, ils seraient sûrs d'avoir toujours de l'eau fraîche et du gibier à chasser jusqu'à Kelton.

Le premier jour, ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour se reposer. Les deux gardes parlaient peu, intimidés par le silence des deux jeunes femmes. Cara ne disait rien, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Kahlan, parce que l'éloignement grandissant avec ses filles se manifestait par un poids, pesant douloureusement sur ses épaules.

Elle se taisait aussi, des pensées troubles qui l'assaillaient et de la confusion dans laquelle la jetaient les souvenirs de son dernier séjour à Kelton. Les souvenirs liés à cette petite auberge sur la place, à un excès de bière, et à ce baiser à sens unique auquel elle avait évité de penser pendant des années et qui, après avoir vu Cara avec cette femme à la taverne, était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait.

Il faisait froid et quand le soleil commença à baisser sur l'horizon, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour bivouaquer. Ladrin et Tullion firent un grand feu. C'était l'un des bénéfices de la paix retrouvée dans les Contrées du Milieu : faire un feu le soir n'était plus synonyme de danger. Malgré tout, ils mirent en place des tours de garde. La première nuit, Cara et Ladrin feraient le guet. La nuit suivante ce serait au tour de Tullion et Kahlan. Cara n'était pas sûre de pouvoir déjà, faire confiance aux deux gardes, mais elle avait le sommeil léger et elle installa son sac de couchage entre le feu et un large tronc d'arbre couché, pour être sûre de ne pouvoir être attaquée que par un côté : celui où dormait Tullion. De cette façon, si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à elle, il lui faudrait d'abord s'attaquer au soldat. Cela devrait lui laisser assez de temps pour se réveiller.

Elle obligea Kahlan à dérouler son sac de couchage derrière le sien. Pour arriver jusqu'à elle, un attaquant devrait d'abord s'en prendre à Tullion puis à Cara.

Cara aimait ce cas de figure.

* * *

Toutes les fois précédentes, cela avait commencé par une excuse.

 _En guise d'excuse._

Parfois, c'était à cause du froid. Parfois c'était parce qu'elles devaient partager une chambre et le lit étroit d'une auberge locale. Parfois c'était parce que l'une d'elle s'évanouissait, après que l'autre lui avait cautérisé une plaie à l'aide de ses agiels.

Cependant, Cara pensait qu'au moins une fois, il n'y avait peut-être eu aucune excuse.

Quand Kahlan s'était évanouie, après que Cara lui avait cautérisé sa blessure à la cuisse pour éviter l'infection, l'inquisitrice s'était affalée, complètement tordue sur le sol. Cara l'avait fixée un moment, se demandant quoi faire. Ses choix avaient été limités : soit elle laissait la Mère Inquisitrice comme elle était, soit elle tentait de la déplacer pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas particulièrement du confort de l'inquisitrice, mais que si elle laissait Kahlan tel quel, celle-ci en se réveillant souffrirait probablement de nombreuses crampes, ce qui ne ferait que les ralentir et leur ferait encore, perdre du temps. C'est pourquoi, dans un accès de colère et avec forces soupirs, Cara s'était agenouillée et, plaçant une main sous la tête de Kahlan, avait fait basculer le corps inerte sur le dos. Au toucher, Kahlan lui avait semblé brûlante.

Comment avait-elle put ressentir la température du corps de Kahlan alors qu'elle l'avait touchée avec ses gants, Cara ne le comprenait toujours pas. Mais elle avait eu l'impression, au cours de ce contact, que l'inquisitrice avait de la fièvre. En fin de compte, il lui avait paru plus sage de s'asseoir, dos au tronc d'arbre contre lequel Kahlan avait reposé, et de tirer Kahlan sur elle, pour que la tête et les épaules de l'inquisitrice reposent sur les genoux. Elle l'avait même recouverte avec sa couverture.

Ensuite, Cara était juste restée assise, éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, une main sur l'épaule de Kahlan et l'autre sur l'un de ses agiels. La douleur qui tiraillait son bras l'avait empêchée de penser à tout ce à quoi, elle n'était pas censée penser.

Après cela et au fil des années, des nuits bien plus longues étaient passées, mais jusqu'à ce jour, cette nuit restait l'une des plus longues que Cara eût jamais vécues.

Et elle _savait_.

Kahlan aurait été aussi confortablement installée si sa tête avait reposée sur le sac de Cara.

Cela n'avait été _qu'une_ excuse.

Comme lorsque, le matin suivant, elle avait enlevé ses gants afin d'aider Kahlan à serrer un bandage propre autour de sa cuisse. Elle aurait facilement pu le faire en gardant ses gants. Elle aurait très bien pu laisser Kahlan s'en occuper toute seule.

Cara secoua la tête, tentant de repousser cet afflux de souvenirs.

Elle ne pensait presque jamais au passé. Le futur, le passé, étaient des notions abstraites. Ils n'existaient pas à ses yeux le futur parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé et le passé, parce qu'il était perdu pour toujours.

Cara s'attachait à vivre au jour le jour. L'instant présent était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles, porta son regard sur le feu mourant lentement devant elle, sur la silhouette endormie du jeune Ladrin, sur tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs.

Elle se dit que maintenant, c'était différent. Elle avait changé. Grâce au temps passé, au recul qu'elle savait prendre, grâce aussi à cette nuit dans une auberge de Kelton avec Kahlan et aux milliers de jours passés seule ou en compagnie de gens sans importance.

Quand elle réveilla Ladrin pour son quart et rejoignit son couchage pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil, elle remarqua que Kahlan frissonnait.

Cela aurait été si facile de céder aux vieilles habitudes. De revenir à ces soirées qui finissaient toujours de la même façon quand Richard n'était pas là. À toutes ces nuits qu'elles avaient passées, serrées l'une contre l'autre et faire, comme si de rien n'était le lendemain matin.

Elle pouvait se glisser dans son sac de couchage et tirer la Mère Inquisitrice contre elle.

La nuit _était_ plutôt fraîche, après tout.

Cara savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à se rapprocher, à lui poser la main sur la taille et à lover leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Son corps se souvenait de ces mouvements. Elle était sûre que Kahlan ne la repousserait pas. Elle sentait le désir grandir en elle et battre sous sa peau, se tapir dans sa poitrine comme un serpent prêt à frapper, dans l'attente de prendre possession de son corps.

Elle se glissa dans son sac de couchage et tourna le dos à Kahlan, fatiguée de toutes ces excuses.

* * *

Malgré le rythme soutenu qu'ils suivaient chaque jour, essayant de rejoindre Kelton le plus vite possible, leur voyage leur prit plus d'une semaine.

Au quatrième jour, ils furent ralentis par la pluie. Ils trouvèrent alors refuge dans une grange abandonnée dont la toiture, même si elle était endommagée les mettrait partiellement à l'abri de la pluie. Les hommes dormirent à même le sol dans la pièce principale, tandis que Kahlan et Cara s'installèrent dans une pièce adjacente, légèrement surélevée, qui avait dû être utilisée autrefois comme silo. Il y avait un trou dans le toit qui pouvait faire office de conduit de cheminée et elles firent un feu dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

Après s'être débattue maladroitement avec ses vêtements détrempés par la pluie Kahlan réussit à s'en défaire et alla s'asseoir aussi près du feu qu'elle le pouvait. Cara conserva ses cuirs. Ils avaient bien résisté à la pluie. Après avoir séché ses cheveux et ses cuirs à l'aide d'un linge qu'elle gardait dans son sac, elle rejoignit l'inquisitrice près du feu.

Même si elle gardait ses distances, c'était agréable, réconfortant et, pensa Cara, dangereux. Elles étaient assises _bien trop_ près. C'était exactement le genre de situation que Cara savait devoir éviter quand elle était en compagnie de Kahlan. Elle savait que c'était imprudent et qu'elle jouait avec le feu.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, dit Kahlan. »

Cara la fixa et attendit. Il lui semblait avoir dit beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et le silence était encore une fois l'option la plus sage.

Comme Cara se taisait, Kahlan précisa :

« À propos de Richard. »

Cara hocha la tête. Cela réduisait la discussion à un nombre de sujets qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'aborder. Elle détestait les bavardages, mais si elles devaient parler, elle préférait que le sujet de la conversation ne soit ni Kahlan, ni elle et elle se contenta simplement de grogner nonchalamment.

« Tu as dit qu'il se servait du lien, ajouta Kahlan. »

L'inquisitrice n'avait aucun vrai secret pour Cara et savait que, si elle y était contrainte, Cara n'en n'aurait pas non plus pour elle. Elle n'était cependant pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce qui occupait l'esprit de la Mord'Sith. Elle choisissait donc d'éviter d'aborder un certain nombre de sujets avec elle. C'est pourquoi elles n'avaient jamais réellement parlé du lien autrement que pour confirmer que celui-ci était une assurance de la bonne santé de Richard. Kahlan n'était même pas certaine que, sachant qu'il y avait trois filles Rahl en vie, le lien se transférerait immédiatement à elles si quelque chose arrivait à Richard et si Cara serait capable de détecter une différence. Elle considérait aussi que ce sujet était relativement intime concernant Cara.

« Il se sert du lien, confirma Cara en hochant la tête. »

Kahlan laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait la Mord'Sith. Parfois, avoir une conversation avec Cara revenait à arracher une dent à un cheval de combat tant celle-ci était rétive à toute discussion l'impliquant personnellement. Chaque mot, quittant ses lèvres, devait en être courageusement extrait.

Kahlan se demandait ce que Cara entendait par « il se sert du lien », ce que cela signifiait et si elle devait s'en inquiéter, mais elle choisit de ne pas formuler à voix haute ses questions.

Cara haussa les épaules et Kahlan se demanda si elle aurait jamais quelques précisions, quand sans qu'elle s'y attende, la Mord'sith commença à parler :

« Tu sais qu'il a égoïstement refusé, pendant des années, d'accepter son rôle de Seigneur Rahl, dit Cara en levant les yeux au ciel d'un ton très critique, et ainsi, le lien ne s'est manifesté jusqu'alors que sous sa forme la plus basique. »

Elle regarda Kahlan.

« Mais, récemment, il y a eu un changement »

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant les bons mots.

« Le lien est plus fort, plus intense. À présent Je peux constamment sentir où se trouve Richard ce qui n'était pas le cas auparavant

\- Il s'en sert sur toi ? demanda Kahlan. »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Non, reprit-elle d'une voix grinçante. Pas directement. Pas pour me contrôler, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. »

Elle ne dit pas s'il l'utilisait pour contrôler d'autres personnes. Cara n'était pas sûre de le savoir. Richard ne se servait pas du lien comme s'en servait Darken sur ses sœurs et elle. C'était différent, mais il y avait quelque chose qui réveillait en elle les souvenirs de sombres périodes qu'il valait mieux laisser au passé.

Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être tenue, contrôlée, par le lien des Khal .

Qu'elle était devenue...sensible.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle aurait facilement pu ignorer la préoccupation qu'elle lisait sur le visage de Kahlan, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'étudier, elle poursuivit, essayant de lui offrir des paroles de réconfort qu'elle trouvait pourtant être bien vaines.

« Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire, Kahlan, elle haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux, il a peut-être simplement enfin accepté son rôle. »

Kahlan se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire. Elle avait pensé lui poser d'autres questions, mais à présent ce n'était plus la peine. Cara mentait peut-être en disant que Richard ne se servait pas du lien sur elle, mais Kahlan n'y croyait pas. Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de lire dans une Mord'Sith, mais c'était Cara. Elle la connaissait. Et elle était capable de savoir qu'elle ne lui avait rien caché .

C'était peut-être simplement un autre signe qu'ils étaient tous en train de changer, de passer à autre chose. Elle ne retiendrait pas Richard parce qu'elle sentait dans son cœur qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de le suivre sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée, mise de côté.

Peut-être même, pas seulement par Richard, mais aussi par toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour comptées pour elle.

* * *

Après leur nuit dans la grange, Cara prit la tête du petit groupe, voyageant le plus souvent à l'avant avec Ladrin. Il ressemblait à Léo, par son impatience et sa façon d'agir avec la Mord'Sith. Il essayait aussi d'être charmeur, de la même façon maladroite et parfois ennuyeuse, que l'était Léo.

Kahlan réalisa en voyant cela, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Léo depuis des années. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé son souvenir glisser peu à peu vers l'oubli. Il avait pourtant été lui aussi, indispensable au succès de la quête de la pierre des larmes et son rôle n'avait pas été insignifiant. Elle se promit d'en parler plus à ses filles, de leur raconter qui était Léo et ce qu'il avait accompli.

Heureusement pour lui, Ladrin s'abstint d'offrir des fleurs à Cara, mais leurs interactions soulignaient les changements survenus, ces derniers temps, dans le comportement de Cara. Hors de la sécurité des murs de son palais et de nouveau, parcourant les routes avec elle, Kahlan découvrait que Cara avait changé. Elle réalisa que, plus que toute autre chose, Cara était devenue plus dure, plus réservée et plus méfiante envers les étrangers, plus silencieuse aussi dans la mesure où cela était possible. Elle prêtait à peine attention à la présence de Ladrin et rejetait toutes ses tentatives d'amitié.

Peut-être, aussi était-ce Kahlan qui avait changé, car elle ne chercha surtout pas à encourager la Mord'Sith à s'ouvrir aux maladroites tentatives de séduction du garde, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait quand Léo cherchait à attirer l'attention de Cara.

Malgré tout, Kahlan surprit Cara en train de déshabiller Ladrin du regard et elle était pratiquement sûre que la Mord'Sith l'inviterait dans son lit une fois à Kelton... si elle ne le faisait pas plus tôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment une perspective qui la réjouissait.

Ses pensées étaient tellement occupées par cette probabilité, qu'elle en oublia complètement ce qui les attendait à Kelton.

Ou, plus précisément, _qui_ les attendait à Kelton.

« Dahlia »

Cara sauta au bas de son cheval et tendit le bras pour serrer celui de la jeune femme venue à sa rencontre.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Cara, ce geste aurait été anodin. Mais Kahlan remarqua la douceur contenue dans la voix de Cara quand elle prononça le nom de la jeune femme, l'insistance de sa main gantée sur le bras qu'elle serait.

Immédiatement, l'humeur de Kahlan changea. Et d'un coup, l'idée de Cara et Ladrin ensemble ne lui était plus si désagréable.

Kahlan pensait que Dahlia était plus dangereuse, beaucoup plus dangereuse.

« Cara, dit doucement Dahlia, souriant à la Mord'Sith. »

Il y avait, dans ses yeux brillants, quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié, quelque chose d'intime qui liaient les deux jeunes femmes et qui évoquait des choses interdites à Kahlan.

Puis, Dahlia se tourna pour saluer le reste de leur petit groupe.

« Mère Inquisitrice, dit-elle froidement, nous attendons votre arrivée depuis des jours. »

Kahlan remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait de Cara tout en parlant, s'appuyant sur son épaule. Le fait que Cara permit le contact en disait long à Kahlan. Dahlia désigna d'un mouvement du menton un groupe d'hommes proches d'eux.

« Nous sommes prêts si vous souhaitez partir »

Elle ne s'adressa qu'à Cara, attendant que la Mord'Sith prenne une décision.

Kahlan sentit ses poils se hérisser d'irritation : leur intimité, leur camaraderie facile.

Elle était la Mère Inquisitrice des Contrées du Milieu. Elle seule déciderait s'ils partiraient ou resteraient. Elle trouva son comportement puéril, mais ne fit rien pour y remédier. Elle parla avant que Cara ne puisse répondre :

« Il est inutile de poursuivre notre route ce soir, nos chevaux sont fatigués et la lumière du soleil baisse, dit Kahlan, d'un ton presque impérial. »

La luminosité déclinait rapidement alors que le soleil se couchait.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où nous puissions passer la nuit ? demanda Kahlan. »

Elle fit une rapide prière, espérant que s'il y avait effectivement un endroit, ce ne serait pas l'auberge se trouvant la place principale.

Dahlia se tourna pour s'adresser de nouveau à elle, acquiesçant brièvement.

« Le commandant a fait préparer de quoi vous loger, vous et vos compagnons, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Bien. Je pense que nous serons tous heureux de profiter d'un bon bain et d'un repas chaud, Kahlan regardait Cara en attente de confirmation, contente de pouvoir éviter l'auberge. Nous pourrons repartir demain. »

Cara se contenta de hocher la tête en retour, son visage ne trahissant aucune expression. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange durant l'échange entre Dahlia et Kahlan, elle le garda pour elle.

« Très bien. Comme vous le souhaitez, Mère Inquisitrice, répondit Dahlia en se redressant. »

C'était un signe de respect, Kahlan le savait. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, tentant de réprimer son aversion pour la jeune femme.

Dahlia les accompagna jusqu'à une maison se trouvant à proximité. C'était une simple habitation, dotée d'une grande pièce, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un foyer dans lequel un grand feu avait été allumé. Au fond de la pièce, Kahlan distingua des bas-flancs aménager pour le couchage et une porte qui, elle l'imaginait, devait mener à une pièce plus privée.

« C'est l'endroit qui vous a été réservé, Mère Inquisitrice, dit Dahlia en souriant. »

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire. Quelque chose de déconcertant pour Kahlan, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de lire clairement en Dahlia. C'était différent de son incapacité à lire en Cara, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était assez similaire, pourtant ce n'était pas possible, Dahlia n'était pas une Mord'Sith.

« Je préviendrai le commandant que vous êtes ici, il tenait à vous saluer, continua Dahlia alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le bassin au fond de la salle. Je vous ferai, aussi envoyer quelqu'un pour vous apporter le dîner et de l'eau pour le bain.

« Merci Dahlia. »

Kahlan essaya de lui offrir un sourire sincère, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Dahlia hocha la tête, fit demi-tour et sortit.

Pendant un moment, Cara resta sur le pas de la porte, indécise. Elle regardait Kahlan. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et elles se dévisagèrent en silence.

Kahlan décida de ne pas se laisser vaincre par le silence. Pas cette fois. Elle se l'était promis sur le chemin pour rejoindre Kelton. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi, si tu le souhaites Cara. »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Cette pièce est bien assez grande pour nous deux »

Elle sourit timidement en désignant de la main l'espace vide autour d'elle.

Cara la fixa longuement, silencieuse. Puis, elle acquiesça, pénétra dans la pièce et déposa ses affaires sur une chaise.

« Je vais aller parler avec Dahlia et mes hommes, dit-elle, je reviendrai quand j'en aurai fini. »

Sur ces mots elle sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Kahlan resta, seule, dans la maison.

Mais elle n'était pas réellement seule : pour lui tenir compagnie, il y avait tous ses doutes et beaucoup de pensées confuses.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Cara ne revienne.

Kahlan était assise près du feu et tentait de rester au chaud. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le commandant avant le dîner et elle avait compris qu'elle devrait bientôt reprendre la route et parcourir les contrées du milieu. Kelton et beaucoup d'autres villes avaient besoin de la présence d'une inquisitrice. Elle n'avait cessé de repousser cette échéance depuis que les filles étaient nées. Mais aujourd'hui, son devoir l'appelait sur les chemins des Contrées du Milieu. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle.

Elle était préoccupée par de ces pensées et bien d'autres encore, et c'est à peine si elle jeta un regard à Cara quand celle-ci revint. Elle fit un geste en direction du foyer où une assiette couverte et deux seaux pleins d'eau attendaient le retour de la Mord'sith.

« Il y a un peu de ragoût si tu as faim. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment bon. »

Elle offrit un faible sourire à la Mord'Sith avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des flammes du foyer.

Cara s'avança enleva ses gants et se frotta les mains au dessus du feu, tentant de ramener un peu de chaleur dans ses doigts. Elle regarda les seaux et réalisa à quel point un bain lui ferait du bien. Elle se tourna pour regarder Kahlan. La mère inquisitrice semblait fatiguée. Ses yeux bleus brillaient au milieu de son visage pâle et cela faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Malgré les années et ses trois grossesses, L'inquisitrice, Cara ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, était toujours aussi belle. Elle ne portait pourtant qu'une simple chemise blanche et ses épaules étaient enroulées dans une épaisse couverture qui dissimulait à la vue, la plus une grande partie de son corps.

Il y avait une distance étrange dans ses yeux. L'ombre des larmes qui ne seraient jamais versées. Cela mettait Cara mal à l'aise et elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de dormir ailleurs.

« Y a-t-il un bain dans cette maison ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre. »

Kahlan cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça.

« Oui »

elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Oui. Désolée, Cara. Le voyage a été long. Je suis fatiguée. »

Elle sourit à la blonde, mais comme plus tôt avec Dahlia, le cœur n'y était pas.

« Il y a un bassin derrière, je leur ai demandé de te laisser assez d'eau propre pour que le bain soit assez chaud en y rajoutant ces deux seaux. expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux sceaux proches du feu. »

Cara fixa Kahlan du regard pendant un moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Finalement, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se tourna pour prendre l'eau. Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'avoir une conversation avec Kahlan, pour découvrir ce qui la préoccupait, mais elle devait d'abord se laver et manger.

Elle trouva le bassin dans la chambre, proche du lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, elle se défit de ses cuirs et glissa dans l'eau tiède. C'était loin d'être chaud, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Elle se lava rapidement, un œil sur Kahlan, mais l'inquisitrice ne se tourna pas vers elle et resta les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle se séchait, Cara hésita. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi porter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée que l'humeur sombre de Kahlan l'affecte elle aussi. Elle retourna dans la pièce, nue, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où elle avait laissé son sac, et y prit une chemise propre. Elle l'enfila rapidement, d'un seul mouvement, puis lissa le vêtement au niveau de sa poitrine et de son ventre.

Quand elle se retourna pour aller près du feu, elle trouva les yeux de Kahlan rivés sur elle. Ses joues pâles furieusement empourprées.

Cara sourit une seconde, levant un sourcil moqueur, dans un élan de défi. Elle avait toujours aimé embarrasser la Mère Inquisitrice. Elle déplaça une chaise pour la rapprocher du feu, prit son assiette de ragoût et s'assit sur la chaise près de Kahlan. Sa chemise remonta un peu dans son mouvement, et Kahlan ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur les longues jambes dorées maintenant exposées. Elle trouvait la peau de Cara fascinante. Elle l'avait, bien sûr, vue nue de nombreuses fois au fil des années. Elles avaient partagé maints lits et de nombreux bains dans différentes auberges où elles s'étaient arrêtées, nagé ensemble dans les lacs des Contrées du Milieu et Cara n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique quand il s'agissait de retirer ses vêtements, mais c'était quand même exceptionnel que de la voir mettre autant de peau à nue.

En fait, peut-être que, ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel, c'était que Kahlan s'autorisa à la regarder. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Cara était belle, c'était indéniable. Tout comme il était indéniable que Kahlan, même si elle le pensait, soit incapable d'imaginer qu'elle puisse l'avouer et le dire à Cara.

Elle observa Cara tandis que celle-ci se penchait pour ramasser sa cuillère puis se mette à manger en silence.

Kahlan avait l'intention de garder le silence, ou du moins d'aborder des sujets conversation sans importance, parler du temps, du voyage, ou de la ville. Peut-être même parler de ses filles. Elle savait que ça ne dérangeait pas Cara de l'écouter quand elle parlait de ses filles.

Elle fut consternée par les mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? »

Cara cessa de mâcher, sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle se mit à fixer le feu devant elle.

Un long silence s'installa entre elles avant que Kahlan ne se lève de sa chaise.

« Cara, je... »

Elle porta une main à son front, le caressant lentement et rit sans enthousiasme.

« Désolé, je n'ai aucun droit, c'est juste que... voir Dahlia… »

Elle tourna le dos à Cara.

« Je... je pense que je suis plus fatiguée que ce que j'imaginais, elle tenta de sourire. C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette ville, dit-elle en s'avançant près du lit. Je ne devrais pas présumer... »

Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant ce qu'elle allait ajouter, ce qu'elle pouvait bien pouvoir ajouter.

Un long soupir de frustration, de tristesse, d'impossible, d'années perdues, quitta ses poumons.

« Bonne nuit, Cara, dit-elle dans un murmure. »

Cara continua de manger son repas.

C'était _vraiment_ un bon ragoût.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III.**

Quand elle eut fini de manger, Cara se leva. Il était tard et Kelton était noyée dans l'obscurité. Elle s'étira, essayant de soulager ses muscles raidis par une semaine intensive, passée à chevaucher et à dormir à même le sol. Il faisait froid dans la pièce et Cara était fatiguée. Ce qu'elle n'avouerait, bien sûr, jamais à qui que ce soit.

Pour être honnête, la plupart du temps elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas elle-même. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les plaintes et les douleurs de son corps.

Elle se rapprocha du lit, d'un pas assuré, comme à son habitude.

Kahlan était allongée sur le côté, le dos tourné à Cara. Elle ne dormait toujours pas. En fait, elle se raidit même légèrement et ses épaules se contractèrent quand elle remarqua que Cara approchait. Elle trouvait son attitude enfantine, égoïste, indigne de son statut de Mère Inquisitrice. Elle regrettait d'être là, avec Cara, de participer à ce voyage qui ne pouvait apporter que de la douleur à ses enfants si elles devaient à l'avenir partager leur père avec une seconde famille. Pendant une seconde, elle sentit monter des larmes, mais parvint à les réprimer.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ce village avait de spécial, il arrivait à modifier son comportement, à le rendre incontrôlable : elle faisait des avances déplacées à Cara, elle la questionnait sur sa vie intime comme le ferait une amante jalouse... Elle essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de la place où devait se coucher Cara, mais elle ne pouvait pas plus se rapprocher du bord du lit qu'elle ne l'était déjà, à moins de tomber de celui-ci.

Cara se laissa lourdement tomber assise sur le lit indifférente aux préoccupations de l'inquisitrice, la faisant légèrement rebondir. Elle savait que Kahlan ne dormait pas. Elle s'assura que ses agiels étaient à portée de main, au cas où elle en aurait besoin au milieu de la nuit. Puis, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains le long du corps. Le lit n'était pas large, pourtant il restait l'espace d'une largeur de bras entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il faisait trop froid dans la chambre pour pouvoir dormir convenablement. Cara ferma les yeux un moment avant de soupirer, exaspérée.

Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Elle ne laisserait pas « _elle ne savait quel problème de Kahlan »_ , l'empêcher de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, pas alors qu'elle pouvait avoir bien plus qu'une simple nuit de sommeil avec cet idiot de Ladrin, si elle le souhaitait. Elle réprima son envie de quitter le lit et de faire de cette simple pensée une réalité et de laisser Kahlan réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien lui occuper l'esprit. Elle se renfrogna en se demandant à quel moment exactement, elle était devenue ce genre de personne celle qui préférait partager un lit avec l'éternellement chaste Mère Inquisitrice à une heureuse nuit de plaisir.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, toujours aussi contrariée, et glissa vers le centre du lit. Elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette de Kahlan avant de bouger. La pièce était sombre la seule lumière de la pièce émanait des braises mourantes du foyer et transformait tout en ombres dansantes. Elle pouvait cependant facilement distinguer la chevelure sombre de Kahlan, le mouvement régulier de ses épaules quand elle respirait, le creux marqué de sa taille et le voluptueux arrondi de ses hanches.

Cela troublait Cara.

Au creux de ses reins bien sûr, mais aussi au fond de sa poitrine.

C'était une sensation inutile, cette bête qui sommeillait toujours, qui n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse, pour se manifester. C'était toujours ce même sentiment, cette même retenue, des années après. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans ce lit, alors qu'elle serait la bienvenue dans de nombreux autres. Elle le savait. Et elle espérait, comme toujours, que ce désir ne concernait que la partie inférieure de son corps.

Elle souffla, irritée, et espéra que, pour une fois, elle pourrait comprendre Kahlan et ses sautes d'humeurs.

C'était _la_ raison pour laquelle elle se tenait à l'écart d'Aydindril, pensa-t-elle. Elle détestait toute cette analyse excessive qu'impliquait la proximité de Kahlan. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation auparavant partager un lit avec Kahlan, dans cette même cité, après une autre confrontation étrange avec les sentiments qu'éprouvait Kahlan.

 _Quels qu'ils puissent être._ Cara fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre que Kahlan soit jalouse et si tel était le cas, quelle en était exactement la raison. Mais très honnêtement, il y avait de nombreuses choses dont Cara n'était pas très sûre quand cela concernait la Mère Inquisitrice.

Des années plus tôt, Cara avait dit à Kahlan que ses sentiments la rendaient plus faible.

Cara roula des yeux à ce souvenir. Elle éprouvait une certaine amertume à se rappeler ces jours passés à voyager seules, sans Zedd. C'était, avait-elle pensé, le début de la fin pour elle. Ce jour-là elle avait eu autant raison que tort. Les sentiments affaiblissaient les gens, Cara en était absolument certaine, mais au fil du temps elle avait réalisé que les sentiments de Kahlan la rendait elle, Cara, faible, pas Kahlan.

Malgré tout, elle faisait face à ses faiblesses, comme à son habitude. Cara ne cachait rien. L'autre nuit à Kelton, elle avait ignoré l'attitude de Kahlan. Elle décida que cette nuit, elle agirait autrement de plus, il faisait bien trop froid pour dormir ainsi. Elle pensait encore à l'autre nuit où elle s'était promise de ne plus se fabriquer d'excuses. Alors, elle enroula fermement son bras autour de Kahlan et sans hésitation attira la brune contre elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Il fait froid, dit-elle.

\- Cara, dit Kahlan dans un murmure qui trahissait aussi bien la surprise que bien d'autres choses.

\- Kahlan, dit Cara avec fermeté, d'une voix similaire à celle que Kahlan employait avec ses filles quand elle était fatiguée de leur comportement. »

Kahlan resta tendue un moment, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient ainsi, bien sûr, et de plus elle avait envie de s'endormir, de se réveiller, dans les bras de Cara. Mais elle était déchirée, elle doutait de ses propres sentiments. Doutait de ceux de Cara.

Cara glissa son bras pour la tenir plus fermement, une main pressée son ventre pour l'empêcher de se dégager, se mettant à l'aise. Kahlan sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous le toucher plus intime. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à poser sa propre main sur celle de Cara pour la faire glisser _plus bas_ , ou peut-être _plus haut_. Cette simple pensée la fit rougir, et elle fut reconnaissante de l'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée. Leurs jambes se rejoignirent sous les couvertures, tandis que les hanches de Cara se calaient contre le bassin de Kahlan, sa poitrine pressée contre son dos, son visage enfoui entre son cou et son épaule.

Kahlan prit une longue respiration avant de parler.

« Cara, que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« C'est évident ce que je suis en train de faire, dit-elle avant de marquer une pause. Maintenant, cesse d'être ridicule et dors. »

Kahlan sentait le souffle de Cara caresser ses cheveux. C'était agréable et confortable pour elles deux.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans la poitrine de Kahlan.

Elle se dit qu'elle serait peut-être capable de trouver le sommeil comme ça, après tout.

* * *

Kahlan se réveilla peu de temps après le lever du soleil, des rayons pénétraient dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Elles avaient bougé pendant la nuit. Cara était maintenant allongé sur le dos, le visage tourné à l'opposé d'elle. Kahlan était sur le côté, pressée contre le flanc de la Mord'Sith, un bras et une jambe en travers de son corps. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, pendant un court instant, ressera son bras autour de la taille de Cara.

Puis, elle se releva pour s'appuyer sur un coude et observer Cara. Plongée dans son sommeil, elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup moins tendue. C'était rare que Kahlan puisse détailler Cara de si près. Elle voyait ses cheveux blonds, fins et doux qui recouvraient la peau halée de la Mord'Sith, les rides et les cicatrices qui la rendaient moins parfaite. Chacune d'elles racontait sa propre histoire. Elle fit un mouvement pour repousser une mèche qui lui barrait le visage et bénéficier d'une meilleure vue. Elle vit alors ses lèvres s'écarter légèrement et ses cils commencer à battre sur ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'éveillait lentement.

Kahlan se sentait revigorée, reposée. Détendue. Des centaines de sentiments l'assaillaient, se bousculaient dans son esprit, la plupart étaient agréables. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle aimerait vivre cette sorte de réveil tous les matins.

Un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Ne fais pas ça, demanda Cara d'une voix endormie.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, dit-elle en se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser. »

Cette fois, quand elle s'avança, Cara tourna la tête et Kahlan l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche, happant seulement un coin de sa lèvre supérieure.

Si Cara n'avait pas bougé, Kahlan l'aurait seulement embrassée sur les lèvres.

Après cela, Kahlan se contenta de sourire, le regard ardent. Elles semblaient toujours graviter l'une autour de l'autre, se rapprochant parfois brusquement, mais jamais en même temps. Elle toucha légèrement l'épaule de Cara avant de se lever.

« Nous devrions poursuivre notre route, le soleil est déjà levé. »

Cara continua à fixer Kahlan pendant un instant avant de sortir elle aussi du lit et de se défaire des vêtements qu'elle portait pour se diriger vers ses cuirs.

Kahlan observa longuement, et avec instance, le dos galbé de Cara, ses mouvements félins. Elle rougit et tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Elle était soulagée que Cara ait laissé ses cuirs près de la porte. Si la vue de son dos était déjà difficile à supporter, Kahlan ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été si Cara avait dû enfiler sa tenue près du lit, tout en lui offrant une pleine vue sur... l'autre côté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel jugeant son comportement ridicule tout comme son incapacité à utiliser un vocabulaire d'adulte quand il s'agissait du corps de Cara. Elle était mère de trois enfants, se morigénait-elle mentalement.

« Kahlan, appela Cara.

\- Hein ? elle mit un terme à cette discussion mentale et commença à s'habiller tout en évitant de se de se retourner, au cas où. Oui ?

\- Je vais m'assurer que les chevaux sont prêts pour le reste du voyage.

\- Oui. Merci. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Elle continua d'enfiler ses vêtements, mais plus rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas que cette... cette femme, Dahlia, soit seule avec Cara plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de Dahlia.

Celle-ci garda ses distances avec Cara et Kahlan, pendant la majorité du trajet. Cara ne rechercha pas non plus sa présence. Il était pourtant évident qu'elles avaient un passé commun, qu'elles étaient plus que de simple camarades. Dahlia parlait d'une autre amante, qui attendait son retour à Stowecroft. C'était absurde, et Kahlan s'en voulait pour cela, mais la distance entre les deux Mord'Sith lui faisait voir Dahlia sous un autre jour. Et pendant un instant, alors qu'elles galopaient côte à côte, un matin, alors qu'elles échangeaient quelques mots, Kahlan fut tentée de la questionner sur son histoire, _leur_ histoire. Mais Cara les interrompit et l'opportunité s'évanouit.

Plus tard, Kahlan se demanda si la Mord'Sith avait volontairement mis fin à la discussion. Quelque chose lui disait que Cara la comprenait mieux qu'elle n'en était elle-même capable.

La nuit, Kahlan essaya de dormir auprès de Cara, rapprochant toujours plus son sac de couchage du sien, à chaque fois qu'ils installaient le camp. Mais la Mord'Sith fuyait la proximité et le contact avec elle était difficile. Elle fut tentée de dire à Cara qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'elle n'essayerait pas de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage.

Elle était la Mère Inquisitrice et elle ne mentait jamais.

* * *

Quand ils trouvèrent enfin Shota, la sorcière les attendait déjà. Elle portait l'une de ses ridicules fourrures blanches. Elle était horriblement repoussante, mais Kahlan sourit chaleureusement en la voyant. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de voir la sorcière, mais sa présence évoquait des souvenirs du passé, des moments heureux.

Shota eut un sourire énigmatique et observa le groupe avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps, Mère Inquisitrice ? Votre visite est bien tardive, dit Shota, en guise de salutations. »

Elle avait longtemps attendue leur venue et leur arrivée avait pris bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle devait descendre dans la vallée pour y trouver des cistes, nécessaires à l'une de ses potions et leur floraison ne durait pas longtemps.

Kahlan ne fut pas vraiment surprise de la question.

« Vous saviez que nous allions venir ? »

Shota plissa les yeux et elle hocha la tête, presque blessée par la question. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Le futur, le présent, le passé n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Elle les voyait tous : ceux qui étaient et ceux qui pouvaient être.

« Suivez-moi, dit-elle impatiente tout en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers un sentier serpentant entre les rochers. »

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à suivre, mais brusquement Shota fit volte face et leva une main menaçante.

« Seule la Mère Inquisitrice est la bienvenue. »

Cara fit un pas en avant saisissant l'un de ses agiels et se rapprocha de Kahlan.

« Là où elle va, je la suis. »

Shota les fixa tous, plissant les yeux.

« Oui. Il est évident que vous viendrez, dit-elle en hochant la tête avant de leur tourner le dos et de repartir vers le sentier. Très bien, mais personne d'autre. »

Cara regarda Kahlan, sans bouger.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Nous devrions tous y aller. »

Kahlan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Si Cara l'accompagnait, elle ne se faisait pas de souci, elle savait que Cara pouvait tenir tête à la sorcière.

« Contentons-nous de la suivre. Tu auras le dessus sur elle si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. »

Cara semblait dubitative, mais elle acquiesça simplement et se tourna vers les autres.

« Établissez le campement ici. ordonna-t-elle fixant Dalhia dans les yeux, Si nous ne sommes pas de retour dans une marque de bougie, partez à notre recherche. »

Elle se tourna vers Kahlan puis elles se mirent en marche vers le chemin, étroit qui serpentait entre les montagnes. Alors que Kahlan s'apprêtait à passer devant, Cara la saisit par le bras.

« Je passe la première, dit-elle. »

Elle avait sorti ses deux agiels et se remit en marche les tenant fermement en main.

Elles marchèrent entre les parois rocheuses, suivant, sur moins d'une demi-miles, l'étroit chemin pénétrant à l'intérieur de la montagne. Tout au bout, le passage donnait accès à un luxurieux et improbable jardin.

« Magie. »

Cara cracha le mot avec mépris : c'était la seule explication possible, pareils arbres et fleurs ne pouvaient pas vivre aussi haut dans la montagne sans que la magie n'y soit impliquée.

Shota se tenait au centre du jardin, près d'un petit puits.

« Je savais que vous viendriez, mais je pensais vous voir plus tôt, dit-elle. Beaucoup plus tôt. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez repoussé l'échéance inutilement, non sans conséquences, Inquisitrice. Êtes-vous enfin prête à accepter le passé et à œuvrer pour une future base carrée ? Vous avez repoussé ce devoir bien trop longtemps. »

Kahlan ne savait pas ce que Shota voulait dire, mais elle le savait, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait la sorcière, elle se contenta donc d'écouter. Les textes que Richard leur avait montrés évoquaient bien une base carrée pour renforcer les maisons jumelles de la famille Rahl. Peut-être Shota en expliquerait-elle la signification.

Cara, en revanche, n'était pas aussi patiente. Elle n'avait jamais excellé dans ce domaine qu'elle considérait n'être qu'une vertu inférieure, utile seulement à ceux qui ne savaient qu'être passifs. Cara elle, agissait :

« Parle sans détour, sorcière, nous ne sommes pas ici pour déchiffrer tes énigmes. »

Elle s'approcha de la sorcière, agiels en main, menaçante.

« Sais-tu ce qui se passe avec la magie, en ce moment, dans D'Hara ? »

Shota regardait Cara froidement.

« Votre rôle dans tout ceci a été inattendu, Mord'Sith. Je l'avais présagé, bien sûr, mais j'ai mis un certain temps avant de tout comprendre. »

Elle secoua la tête puis, ignorant Cara, elle se tourna vers Kahlan et tendit son bras.

« Venez. »

Cara s'interposa, bloquant le passage à Kahlan, mais cette fois ce fut Kahlan qui s'imposa.

« Laisse Cara, il ne va rien m'arriver, dit-elle doucement en essayent de calmer la Mord'Sith, une main caressant légèrement son bras. Nous sommes venues pour ça. »

Cara ne bougea pas, toujours tendue, mais finalement, elle fit un pas de côté.

« Pas d'embrouille, sorcière. menaça -t-elle d'un ton glacial»

Elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper Shota si elle osait toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Kahlan. La Mère Inquisitrice s'approcha du puits. Shota murmura quelques mots avant de se mettre en retrait.

« Regardez le présent qui aurait déjà pu exister, dit-elle en faisant un autre pas en arrière. C'est votre futur. »

Kahlan regarda pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, cela ne dura pourtant pas plus d'une minute.

Quand Kahlan plongea son regard dans le puits, quelque chose changea immédiatement, une lumière venant de l'intérieur du puits enveloppa Kahlan, l'entourant et elle se pencha en avant, plus près du bord et de l'eau, comme aspirée par la lumière.

Cara réagit immédiatement, prête à sauter en avant et à tirer Kahlan loin du puits, quand soudain la lumière l'atteignit elle aussi, l'enveloppa et la pétrifia sur place. Il y eut une explosion de lumière qui les rejeta toutes les deux de plusieurs pas en arrière et puis, plus rien : la lumière disparut, comme aspirée par le corps de Kahlan. L'inquisitrice se retrouva couchée sur le dos, tremblante, tentant de se détourner du puits. Elle regarda Cara qui, libérée de la quelconque emprise qu'avait exercée sur elle la lumière, s'approchait rapidement. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle parvint à se relever à se tenir debout, droite sur ses jambes, avant de perdre conscience et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

« Kahlan. »

« Kahlan ! »

« Kahlan, réveille-toi. »

Il y avait une pointe d'impatience dans la voix qui continuait d'appeler son nom.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de yeux verts. Kahlan était allongée, la tête reposant sur le haut des cuisses de Cara. Une des mains gantées de la Mord'sith touchait son épaule tandis que l'autre reposait à côté de sa tête, près de la zone où la douleur était la plus forte. Son esprit était encore partiellement embrouillé et elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti. Elle entendit les crépitements d'un feu à proximité, elle vit le vent souffler dans la chevelure blonde au-dessus d'elle et lut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux qui la regardaient.

Mais soudain, elle cligna des paupières et tout reprit sa place, le temps recommença à s'écouler selon son rythme ordinaire.

Elle leva la main pour se toucher le front.

« Qu'est-ce-, » mais Cara lui attrapa la main.

« Tu t'es évanouie, dit Cara, un semblant de reproche dans la voix, et tu t'es cognée la tête. Je n'ai pas pu te rattraper à temps. Après, tu ne voulais plus te réveiller. »

Au moins cela expliquait la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur le côté de sa tête.

Kahlan tenta de se relever, mais se sentit défaillir et elle laissa retomber contre la Mord'Sith. Elle sourit faiblement, se concentrant de nouveau sur son visage, elle remarque ses sourcils levés.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie et tu t'es cogné ta tête, puis tu ne te réveillais plus, répéta Cara, comme si Kahlan avait déjà oublié. »

Kahlan tenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Je sais, tu viens tout juste de me le dire, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est tout ce qu'i dire, ajouta Cara renfrognée. »

Kahlan hocha la tête légèrement.

« Tu m'aides à me relever ? »

Cara plaça un bras sous celui de l'inquisitrice et avec un peu d'aide de sa part, elle parvint à la mettre en position assise. Il faisait bien plus sombre qu'auparavant.

« Combien de temps ? Demanda Kahlan.

\- Quelques heures. »

Le ton était accusateur.

Kahlan jeta un œil aux alentours. Elle n'était plus dans le jardin magique, mais à l'autre bout de l'étroit sentier. Cara avait dû la ramener de ce côté de la montagne. L'idée d'avoir été portée était plaisante et la réchauffa un peu, lui rappelant un peu plus que la température avait significativement baissé. Elle pouvait voir deux feux dans la clairière. L'un était seulement à quelques pieds de là où elles se trouvaient et peu plus loin, il y en avait un second où Dahlia et un groupe d'hommes étaient assis. Elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui lui sourit, apparemment rassurée de voir qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Où est Shota ? Demanda-t-elle à Cara, tout en essayant de se rapprocher de la blonde. »

Il faisait froid dans la montagne.

Il y eut un long silence, si bien que Kahlan se tourna pour faire face à Cara. Ce n'était pas facile car elle était lourdement appuyée sur elle et elle devait pencher la tête en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle y parvint enfin, Cara répliqua, renfrognée.

« Je n'étais pas très contente de la façon dont les événements avaient tourné dans le jardin. Elle t'a fait quelque chose.

\- Cara ? Demanda Kahlan, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Il est possible que je lui aie fait goûter de mon agiel, souffla-t-elle, et que je l'aie attachée.

\- Cara !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?! Tu t'es évanouie, répondit-elle avec véhémence . Et tu t'es cognée la tête, expliqua-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Et tu ne te réveillais plus. »

Encore ce ton accusateur, comme si Kahlan aurait pu se forcer à se réveiller plus tôt si elle l'avait vraiment voulu. Kahlan comprit que ces trois choses, aux yeux de Cara, justifiaient à elles seules toutes les mesures prises.

Elle regarda Cara en silence pendant un long moment, puis elle leva la main vers son front pour effleurer de son pouce la peau froncée entre les sourcils de la blonde.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. »

Cara lui prit la main et la replaça sur le ventre de l'inquisitrice.

« De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir fait peur, murmura Kahlan. »

Un muscle se tendit sur le visage de Cara.

« Je n'avais _pas_ peur, dit-elle. Je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Je sais, lui accorda Kahlan avec un sourire. Tu dois laisser partir Shota, ajouta-t-elle. Ce qu'elle m'a montré... »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, marqua une pause. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et chuchota :

« Ce n'était pas mal, ça ne m'a pas fait de mal, Cara. »

Elle tenta d'apaiser la Mord'Sith en cherchant sa main gantée.

Cara resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle évaluait la véracité de ses paroles et tentait de décider si c'était supérieur à son envie de punir la sorcière.

« Très bien. »

Cara fit signe à Dahlia de les rejoindre. La Mord'Sith s'approcha, affichant un sourire qui rappela à Cara que l'inquisitrice était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux. Dahlia _savait_ , bien sûr. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Kahlan, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire Dahlia avait toujours su. La voix de Cara se fit dure.

« Va chercher la sorcière. »

Elle était furieuse, d'avoir à relâcher Shota et que ses troupes puissent la regarder autrement qu'avec de la peur ou du respect. Dahlia n'était pas n'importe qui cependant et soudain Cara sentit sa colère disparaître presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dahlia revint rapidement, poussant Shota à qui on avait lié les mains derrière le dos. Son vêtement blanc était sale et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, mais mis à part cela, elle ne semblait pas avoir été maltraitée.

 _« C'est déjà ça_ , pensa Kahlan.

\- Laissez-la partir, s'il vous plaît, Dahlia, demanda Kahlan. »

La Mord'sith regarda Cara pour demander confirmation avant de relâcher sa prisonnière. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'habitude qu'elle avait de toujours demander l'assentiment à Cara n'agaça pas Kahlan.

Cara confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

« Shota, je vous prie de nous excuser. Cara pensait que vous m'aviez fait du mal. Vous êtes, bien évidemment, libre de vous en aller. »

Kahlan parla doucement, elle espérait que Shota ne soit pas en colère, les sorcières n'étant pas particulièrement connues pour leur mansuétude et leurs réactions pouvaient être terrifiantes si elles s'emportaient.

« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous m'avez montré, ajouta Kahlan en rougissant légèrement. »

Shota les fixa un long moment tout en massant ses poignets.

« D'autres futurs sont possibles, Mère Inquisitrice. Que celui-ci se réalise, cela ne dépend que de vous. »

Puis, elle lança un regard noir à la Mord'Sith, fit demi-tour et repartit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle pensait avoir peut-être encore le temps de ramasser quelques cistes si elle se dépêchait.

Kahlan relâcha sa respiration, soulagée de voir la sorcière disparaître sur le chemin. Elle se laissa aller en arrière pour s'appuyer contre Cara et ferma les yeux.

Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal.

« J'ai froid, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. »

Cara sentit alors une douleur lui lacérer la poitrine.

Cette nuit-là, tous les souhaits de Kahlan furent exhaussés.

Cara dormit à ses côtés, un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Depuis leur départ de Kelton ce fut la meilleure nuit que Kahlan passa.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kahlan n'avait pas complètement récupéré de son coup à la tête. Elle se réveilla, nauséeuse et tremblante sur ses jambes. Ils envisagèrent l'idée de rester sur place un jour de plus, mais Cara était fébrile et ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle craignait un éventuel retour de Shota et ne voulait pas être victime de son humeur lunatique. Après un rapide repas, ils démontèrent le campement et commencèrent à redescendre vers le pied de la montagne, mettant le plus de distance possible entre l'inquiétante sorcière et eux.

Carra monta avec Kahlan, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres sortilèges d'évanouissement dans l'air. L'inquisitrice se plaça sur l'avant de la selle et Cara put monter derrière elle et garder un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir bien en selle et être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas de cheval.

Ce fut le plus long jour de voyage que Cara ait vécu depuis des années.

Cara se posa des questions sur le temps et sur comment la présence de Kahlan semblait le faire passer beaucoup plus lentement. Elle avait mis ses agiels dans son sac, afin de ne pas risquer de blesser Kahlan par inadvertance, elle ne pouvait donc même pas les tenir pour se distraire de la torture qu'était de devoir maintenir la Mère Inquisitrice tout contre elle. D'effleurer constamment ses cuisses, ses jambes, sa poitrine son ventre. Le corps de Kahlan irradiait de chaleur, de douceur, il était mince, elle sentait muscles aguerris de l'Inquisitrice jouer sous sa tenue de voyage, pourtant il n'avait en rien abandonnée sa féminité et se faisait doux sous les formes qui s'y révélaient, là où il le fallait. Cela ne faisait qu'apprécier plus encore sa tenue de Mord'Sith à Cara, et plus particulièrement, ses gants. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tout cela, si elle avait dû toucher à main nues la peau nue de Kahlan.

Les premières heures, elles ne parlèrent que très peu, mais comme l'après-midi s'étirait et que les rayons du soleil couchant les dardaient tout leurs feux, Kahlan sembla se réveiller. Elle caressa le bras de Cara, sa main, ses doigts, presque absente, elle plaça sa main sur celle de la Mord'sith et s'appuya un peu plus contre elle.

C'était le meilleur jour de cheval que Kahlan ait vécu depuis des années.

Elle parla de ses filles. De Dolly, qui était incroyablement perspicace et curieuse pour son âge, mais aussi, étrangement absente. Elle raconta à Cara comment Doly et Sonja étaient toujours désireuses d'entendre l'histoire de la Princesse Cara et à quel point elle était belle avec sa tiare et sa robe rose.

Cela prouvait tout simplement à Cara à quel point les petites filles étaient folles pour que cette histoire soit leur préférée.

« C'était une stupide robe, totalement inconfortable pour le combat, grogna Cara.

\- Elle t'allait bien, dit Kahlan. Tu ne m'as jamais dit, est-ce que montrer à la vue de tous une quantité inappropriée de ton décolleté faisait partie du concours ? »

Kahlan la taquinait et elle tourna la tête pour regarder la Mord'Sith.

« Tu as dû particulièrement bien t'en sortir pour cette épreuve. »

Cara sourit.

Elles restèrent silencieuses par la suite.

Le parfum de Kahlan envahit les narines de Cara jusqu'à que ce soit tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle sentait toutes les zones où leurs corps étaient en contact. Son propre souffle devint saccadé alors que l'après-midi avançait, son cœur battait plus fort, une humidité s'installait entre ses jambes. Les mouvements du cheval faisaient bouger leurs deux corps ensemble, selon un rythme qui était vieux comme le monde. C'était le rythme lent, doux, délicat de l'amour. Quelque chose que Cara n'avait _jamais_ expérimenté, mais que, malgré tout, son corps reconnaissait : il le connaissait aussi bien que la douleur de ses agiels.

Et il y avait la douleur. Une souffrance en son centre qui grandit inexorablement tout au long de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fût pratiquement impossible de ne pas se jeter sur Kahlan. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues, pour s'empêcher de s'appuyer davantage contre le corps de l'inquisitrice et ne pas laisser la main qui reposait sur sa taille la presser davantage contre elle.

Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, les jambes de Cara tremblèrent en touchant le sol et elle dut prend un instant pour se ressaisir, avant de pouvoir aider Kahlan à descendre de cheval. L'inquisitrice la regarda dans les yeux, une fois qu'elle fut au sol, remarquant sa respiration saccadée et ses pupilles dilatées.

Elle n'était pas si naïve, elle reconnaissait les signes du désir, mais elle doutait encore d'elle-même, de Cara et refusa donc de réclamer ce qui lui revenait clairement de droit.

Cara quitta le camp après s'être assurée que Kahlan allait bien. Elle partit chercher du bois et alla se laver dans une mare à proximité. Aussitôt dans l'eau, elle laissa ses doigts soulager son désir et sa frustration. Elle fut embarrassée de constater le peu d'effort que cela lui demanda, mais bientôt elle n'y pensa plus et se laissa envahir par le plaisir. Elle évoqua sa chevauchée pressée contre le corps de Kahlan et après quelques caresses, dans l'obscurité grandissante, elle jouit, murmurant le nom de l'inquisitrice et son corps entier se mit à trembler sous le choc de la délivrance.

 _Ce n'est que du désir._ C'est ce qu'elle continua de se répéter en retournant au campement.

Mais malgré cela, elle sentait bien qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Après cette journée et durant tout le voyage retour vers Aydindryl, elle évita de s'approcher de Kahlan et plus encore, de la toucher.

La Mord'Sith ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits et l'inquisitrice ne lui fit aucune confidence.

Si Shota avait voulu que Cara le voit, elle l'aurait fait savoir.

Mais la Mord'Sith _savait :_ quoi que Kahlan ait vu, cela la concernait aussi.

Elle le voyait dans la façon dont Kahlan la regardait parfois. Elle gardait donc ses distances. Elle avait passé assez de temps à prétendre que le baiser à l'auberge de Kelton n'avait jamais eu lieu, que les événements après l'enlèvement de Kyla n'avaient jamais existé. Que ce _quelque chose_ , cette chose, qui occupait la majorité de l'espace dans sa poitrine quand Kahlan était dans les parages, au point qu'il ne restait presque plus de place pour permettre à ses poumons de respirer, n'était pas ce qui l'avait empêchée d'être confessée.

Elle pensait que c'était un problème, mais ce n'était pas nouveau : elle a déjà montré à Kahlan qui elle était vraiment. Ce qui était nouveau, c'est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant. Alors, elle gardait ses distances, consciente du changement qui s'était opéré chez la Mère-Inquisitrice, de la façon nouvelle dont celle-ci la dardait de ses regards.

Elle tentait de garder l'esprit vide, et essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Kahlan pouvait attendre d'elle. À ce qu'elle pourrait lui réclamer.

Kahlan, de son côté, fut d'excellente humeur durant tout du voyage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Cara tenta de garder ses distances après leur retour au Palais. Elles devaient encore attendre le retour de Zedd et de Richard, mais elle, ne tenait pas en place et se portait volontaire pour de longs raids qui la tenaient loin d'Aydindryl la journée durant

Chaque jour, elle galopait un peu plus loin, jusqu'au jour où elle partit si loin à l'est, qu'elle sut que, si elle poursuivait sa route, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer au Palais avant le jour suivant. Elle se pencha en avant, pratiquement debout sur ses étriers, se sentant en proie à une force mystérieuse, prête à céder au chant des sirènes : il la tentait, lui soufflait à l'oreille de continuer sa route. De continuer à galoper. De tout laisser derrière elle. Elle était pratiquement sûre que Kahlan ne remarquerait pas son absence si elle ne revenait pas pour la nuit.

Elle descendit de son cheval et s'arrêta, pendant de longues minutes : une main sur son agiel, l'autre tenant fermement les rênes de son cheval, à la limite de cette frontière imaginaire. Elle laissa le vent souffler dans ses mèches blondes, les yeux rivés sur un point indéfini de l'horizon, les rayons du soleil couchant lui réchauffant le dos.

Un aigle lança un cri perçant comme il passait au-dessus de sa tête, haut dans le ciel, la tirant de son semblant de transe.

Puis, elle secoua la tête et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval.

 _Aydindryl n'était pas un lieu pour une Mord'sith._

* * *

Kahlan passa les premiers jours avec ses filles et sa sœur. Elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec Dennee et aurait souhaité pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir avant de pouvoir en discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Et plus particulièrement... _avec_ _Cara_.

Elle surveillait les aller-retours de la Mord'Sith. C'était son Palais, après tout, sa ville. Rien ne se passait ici sans que la Mère Inquisitrice ne fût au courant.

Elle regardait sa silhouette rigide s'éloigner à cheval d'Aydindryl, tous les matins, vers l'est. Toujours vers l'est : c'était là qu'étaient Richard et Zedd. Et chaque soir, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle craignait que la Mord'Sith de revienne pas. Mais elle revenait toujours.

Elle aurait voulu que Cara se résoude à venir se joindre à elles, mais elle préférait la laisser en paix pour le moment.

Seulement quelques jours plus tard, Dennee reprit la route : elle souhaitait retrouver sa famille. Elle était au Palais depuis bientôt six semaines et il était temps qu'elle reparte. Cara prit bien sûr, grand soin d'être absente au moment des adieux.

Cette même nuit, après que les filles fussent couchées, Kahlan partit à la recherche de Cara.

Ce fut une nuit de révélations, pour toutes les deux, mais en particulier pour Cara, qui réalisa que, peut-être, elle avait été bien aveugle d'ignorer ce qui était sous ses yeux depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Tout commença par une innocente réflexion de Cara.

Habituellement, elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter les sujets qui devaient être abordés.

À commencer par, ce que pouvait ressentir Kahlan quant à la possibilité que Richard ait des fils avec une autre femme. D'ailleurs éviter d'évoquer les sentiments de Kahlan, concernant _n'importe quel_ sujet, était une règle que Cara suivait autant que possible et cette fois-ci, elle était d'autant plus convaincue de son intérêt à la suivre.

C'était sans dire que le Seigneur Rahl pouvait faire ce que le Seigneur Rahl souhaitait ; prendre des amantes et avoir des enfants avec qui bon lui semblait. Épouse ou non. C'était une vérité ancrée au plus profond de Cara. Cependant, elle sentait quelque chose au fond d'elle se rebeller à cette idée. Elle commençait à distinguer deux _camps_ , là où elle était pratiquement sûre, ne devoir en voir qu'un. Elle aurait préféré que les choses restent comme elles étaient et ne jamais voir ces deux camps, ou peut-être d'être sûre qu'elle choisirait celui de Richard.

Deuxièmement, mais non moins important, il y avait tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin de retour depuis le repère de Shota. Cela allait de la jalousie mal dissimulée de Kahlan, à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le puits, en passant bien sûr, par la longue après-midi de voyage passée sur le même cheval qui avait conduit Cara dans un étang, presque en transe, suite au contact prolongé qu'elle avait eu à subir avec l'inquisitrice.

Mais en essayant d'éviter ces pièges, par inadvertance, Cara tomba dans un autre, peut-être même, plus dangereux encore.

Elle s'inquiétait pour les filles. Elles étaient heureuses ici, trop heureuses. Cara savait que la vraie vie ne ressemblait en rien à cela. La vie apportait endurcissement et douleur, tourment et misère, et elle s'inquiétait de ce que le prochain Seigneur Rahl, probablement une fille de Richard et Kahlan, n'y soit pas préparé. Qu'il soit plus tard, un _faible_ tout ça à cause de la douceur de son enfance.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment exprimer son inquiétude, parce qu'elle avait côtoyé Richard et Kahlan assez longtemps pour savoir que des gens biens ne pouvaient refuser une enfance heureuse à leurs enfants, mais ces filles portaient la magie des Rahl et des Inquisitrices en elles. Elles étaient trop puissantes. Elles n'auraient pas d'égal. Elles pourraient bien devenir aigries si on ne les préparait pas à faire face à la réalité : la solitude qui venait irrémédiablement en étant une Inquisitrice ou un puissant membre de la famille Rahl. Pire encore quand on était les deux à la fois.

Cara avait appris de nombreuses choses ces dernières années, depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses sœurs pour commencer et puis, plus tard, en compagnie de Richard, Kahlan et Zedd. Elle avait vu ce que la solitude pouvait faire aux gens. À ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts à faire face à son emprise.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ces pensées parce qu'elle aurait préféré s'arracher les ongles plutôt que d'aborder pareil sujet avec Kahlan.

C'était inhabituel venant d'elle, une Mord'Sith de son rang, de se préoccuper des sentiments de trois ennuyeux petits parasites.

Mais elle servait la maison Rahl et il était de son devoir d'aborder le sujet. Elle l'aborderait donc.

Elle prit son verre de vin et le souleva, s'éloignant de la table où elles avaient pris, juste toutes les deux, leur repas. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Kahlan avait souhaité bonne nuit aux filles. Depuis, elles s'étaient assises à cette table, avaient dîné, discuté des maigres nouvelles venant de Richard et de Zedd, mais aussi des récents événements et elles s'étaient tenues compagnie.

Kahlan avait d'abord été sur la réserve avec Cara. Presque timide. Cela avait rendu la Mord'Sith vigilante. Mais la nuit s'avançant, Kahlan s'était petit à petit considérablement détendue, abordant nombres de sujets sans importance.

Cara, de son côté, s'était surtout contentée de hocher la tête et d'écouter. De regarder Kahlan raconter des histoires sur les filles, le Palais, Zedd et un million d'autres choses. Cara avait le sentiment que, ces derniers temps, la Mère Inquisitrice recherchait sa compagnie lors de chacune de ses visites, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait Richard et les filles.

« Kahlan, est-ce que tu vas toujours protéger comme ça tes filles ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. »

Elle put déceler, rien qu'en voyant l'éclair de colère passer dans ses yeux, la tension tendre ses épaules.

Kahlan ne permettait à personne de remettre en question l'éducation de ses filles, pas même à leur père. Mais c'était Cara. Kahlan détourna son regard un instant, et quand elle croisa de nouveau celui de sa vis-à-vis, il n'y avait plus que de la curiosité dans ses iris bleues.

« Protéger ?

\- Peut-être pas protéger, dit Cara en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire Richard et toi. C'est improbable que cela ne se reproduise jamais. »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était que pour une Mère Inquisitrice aussi puissante que Kahlan, il serait impossible de retrouver quelqu'un d'assez courageux et d'assez stupide pour l'aimer. Et pour Kahlan, de l'aimer en retour. Le poids que Richard avait enlevé à Kahlan en lui donnant trois filles en parfaite santé, était un don du ciel. Un miracle qui pourrait bien finir par blesser leurs enfants, si elles grandissaient en croyant pouvoir elles aussi vivre plus tard ce que vivaient leurs parents.

Kahlan comprenait ce que voulait dire Cara. Le devoir de régénérer la lignée des inquisitrice étaient un lourd fardeau à porter. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Elle _savait_ ce que son amour faisait : elle avait vécu la majorité de sa vie dans la crainte de ses propres pouvoirs.

Cara lui avait dit un jour que l'expérience l'avait rendue plus forte, mais que cela avait certainement eu un prix.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la Mord'Sith. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait cessé de remettre en question : cette habitude qu'elle avait de graviter autour de la blonde, de sans cesse chercher sa proximité. Elle était certaine d'être capable la retrouver, les yeux bandés, dans une salle bondée. Si elle n'était pas la Mère Inquisitrice des Contrées du Milieu, elle savait qu'elle suivrait probablement Cara partout, comme sa fille Doly le faisait déjà : continuellement et sans honte.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Cara. Mais ils ont tort, tu sais. »

Il y avait comme une pointe de résignation dans sa voix. Elle se rapprocha de la grande fenêtre, laissant son regard accrocher la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel.

« Toutes ces histoires sur les inquisitrices, incapables de retenir leur magie... précisément, ce ne sont que des histoires, des contes. Je le dirai à mes filles le moment venu, je leur expliquerai. »

Cara était confuse, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Kahlan, qui la regardait maintenant, cherchant ses yeux, attendant que la Mord'Sith comprenne ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cara y vit quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de centaines de personnes, dans cette autre vie qu'elle avait tentée d'effacer ces six dernières années. C'était de la douleur, mais pas la souffrance physique, l' _autre_ type de souffrance, celle qui venait une fois que le corps ne sentait plus rien.

« J'ai appris à me contrôler il y a des années, murmura Kahlan, le regard toujours ailleurs. »

Cara demeura silencieuse un instant. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris.

« Tu veux dire que tu peux... elle fit un geste rapide avec ses mains, ne souhaitant pas utiliser de mots crus qui s'embarrasserait pas l'Inquisitrice... et garder le contrôle sur ta magie ? »

Kahlan se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, elle rit, mais c'était un rire étrange, dépourvu de toute joie.

« J'ai même découvert que, parfois, il n'y avait rien à contrôler. »

Cara se renfrogna à cette confession. Elle s'éloigna de Kahlan et se dirigea vers la table pour se resservir du vin. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être tuer Richard s'il était assez stupide pour coucher avec une femme pareille et ne pas lui donner le plaisir qu'elle méritait.

Elle tendit le pichet à Kahlan.

Kahlan secoua la tête et se sourit à elle-même en regardant son verre vide.

« Je pense que j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir. »

En réalité, elle en avait peut-être eu déjà trop. Et c'était dommage, vraiment, parce que le vin la rendait mélancolique, alors qu'elle avait plutôt été euphorique ces jours derniers.

Cela semblait se produire chaque fois que Cara était dans les parages. Elle relâchait sa garde. Elle savait pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à la Mord'Sith : cette dernière ne laisserait rien lui arriver, elle n'avait pas besoin de garder le contrôle d'elle-même, de se maîtriser quand Cara était avec elle, prenant soin d'elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de quand cela s'était produit, mais Cara était son refuge. Elle l'était depuis longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre.

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Mais _c'était_ la vérité : elle pouvait se laisser complètement aller avec Cara. Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé toute sa vie à exercer un étroit contrôle sur elle-même, c'était reposant et libérateur. Et c'est pourquoi, quand elles étaient ensemble, Kahlan finissait par trop parler et, par trop boire.

Par trop _ressentir_.

Cara avala son verre de vin et prit appui contre la table, face à Kahlan.

« Tu veux dire que Richard... »

Mais Kahlan l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cara.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle avant de prendre sa respiration. Nous devrions parler de ce que j'ai vu dans le puits Cara, continua-t-elle regard fuyant, confirmant ce que Cara savait depuis le début. Cela te concerne aussi. »

Mais Cara haussa seulement les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce que Kahlan avait vu et elle ne se laisserait pas distraire. Kahlan tentait clairement de changer de sujet. Cela aurait fonctionné quelques saisons en arrière, entre deux femmes totalement différentes de ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui, mais maintenant tout n'était plus aussi simple.

 _Tout avait prit une autre dimension_ , pensa Cara frustrée.

Elle se déchaîna, sans raison apparente, le sarcasme prenant le dessus.

« La Mère Inquisitrice refuserait-elle de révéler une vérité ? Que penseraient les dévoués citoyens d'Aydindril s'ils l'apprenaient, siffla-t-elle. »

Kahlan lui lança un regard noir, retira sa main et recula d'un pas. Elle détestait quand Cara l'appelait par son titre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, demanda-t-elle sur un ton dur.

\- J'arrête. Mais tu dois t'expliquer. »

Cara tendit sa main gauche, ses doigts désignant la chaise, invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle souhaitait aborder ce sujet avec Kahlan, mais elle sentait que c'était important. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait savoir.

« Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à expliquer ? »

Kahlan laissa échapper un faible rire. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire, mais elle resta cependant à côté de Cara. Elle baissa le regard un moment puis releva la tête pour soutenir le regard calme et clair de la Mord'Sith.

Elle n'était pas gênée de parler de sa vie intime avec elle. Elle n'avait pas de secret pour Cara. À _l'exception du fait qu'elle en avait,_ bien sûr, mais uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des vérités que la Mord'Sith se fichait d'entendre.

« C'est juste que ça n'arrive pas à chaque fois, Cara. C'est normal, nous sommes mariés depuis pratiquement sept ans. »

Cara cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle tenta de ne pas réagir. Si _elle,_ dormait dans le même lit que la Mère Inquisitrice, cela arriverait à _chaque_ fois. En fait, la plupart des nuits, cela arriverait _plusieurs_ fois. Cara se redressa pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles.

« Je dois parler au Seigneur Rahl. Il a, à l'évidence, besoin d'être conseillé. »

Elle murmura la dernière partie alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la table.

« Oh, non ! Non, tu ne diras rien ! »

Kahlan plaça une main sur le bras de Cara, l'arrêtant et la retournant face à elle. La blonde tenta de libérer son bras, mais Kahlan le tenait fermement.

« Cara, cela arrive dans tous les mariages, tu _sais_ qu'une partie de la passion disparaît avec le temps, dit-elle en secouant ses épaules, détournant le regard. C'est différent avec les femmes, de toute façon. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Cara la connaissait, l'Inquisitrice semblait fragile. Petite.

Cara était juste trop choquée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

C'était le genre de conversation qu'elle n'aurait _jamais_ voulu avoir avec Kahlan.

« Donc, Richard...? »

Kahlan rougit et regarda ailleurs, mais interrompit la Mord'Sith avant qu'elle ne poursuive. C'était une bonne chose, Cara n'était même pas sûre de la fin de sa question.

Kahlan répéta simplement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Tu _sais_ comment cela se passe. C'est différent pour les hommes."

Cara ne répondit même pas. Elle recula d'un pas avant de faire quelque chose de complètement insensé. La pensée que Richard puisse être avec Kahlan, sans se préoccuper de savoir si sa femme était satisfaite, fit refluer son sang dans ses pieds. Ou peut-être que cela le lui fit refluer à la tête parce que tout à coup, elle eut le sentiment d'être sur le point d'exploser. Mais elle n'était pas assez confuse pour ignorer l'accent étrange que Kahlan mettait sur certains mots, sa formulation, le choix de ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Kahlan. »

Sa voix était plate, dangereuse. Kahlan recula avant de lâcher enfin son bras.

« Richard et moi, nous n'avons pas partagé le même lit depuis quelque temps. Il a ses propres appartements. Je... nous... il voulait encore... tu sais ? »

Elle rougit un peu à sa propre confession.

 _Bien sûr qu'il voulait encore._ Ça, Cara pouvait le comprendre.

« Mais nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble depuis un certain temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait trouver d'autres... »

Il y eut une pause, un soupir. Kahlan fronça les sourcils. Elle sembla confuse, un instant.

« Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Elle regarda Cara, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle reconsidérait quelque chose.

« Depuis quand ? », demanda Cara.

Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, mais elle semblait tout simplement incapable de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

« Depuis plus de deux ans. Ça n'a jamais vraiment été pareil après la naissance des jumelles. »

Kahlan prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre sa confession.

« Je pensais que toi et lui... Je sais que Richard a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie maintenant. Il y a eu des rumeurs sur Richard avec une Mord'Sith. J'ai pensé que c'était la raison pour laquelle il passait plus de temps à D'Hara... que tu... qu'il... »

Maintenant c'était Kahlan qui faisait de vagues gestes avec ses mains.

Cara mit un petit moment avant de comprendre, parce que _sérieusement ?_

C'était trop d'informations à encaisser, mais quand finalement elle comprit, elle ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comiquement. Le choc et la surprise se lisaient sur le visage de Cara.

« Quoi ! »

Mais alors, presque immédiatement, son ton s'adoucit.

« Tu as tort Kahlan. »

Tellement incroyablement tort. Et ce, sur de nombreux points.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je le comprends maintenant, dit doucement Kahlan, employant encore ce ton étrange qui semblait modifier sa voix de plus en plus ces derniers temps. »

Elles se fixèrent, choquées par la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

Par les révélations.

Dans le puits, avec Shota, Kahlan avait vu un présent qui pouvait exister, un futur en construction, mais rien sur le passé. Toutes ces années, elles avaient supposé que Cara, que Cara et Richard... elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, libérer un souffle qu'elle semblait avoir retenu dans ses poumons durant toutes ces années.

Cara aussi avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Elle avait pensé que Kahlan serait dévastée à l'idée que les fils de Richard ne soient pas aussi les siens, mais elle devait maintenant réexaminer ses suppositions. Finalement, il semblait qu'elle eût fait de nombreuses hypothèses incorrectes.

Elle se déplaça lentement, en évitant Kahlan pour rejoindre la porte et ne se retourna qu'une fois sur le seuil.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais », dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

La vie avait toujours été un jeu d'échec pour Cara. Aussi longtemps qu'elle savait qui était les joueurs et quelles pièces restaient sur le plateau, tout allait bien. Tout allait plus que bien, en fait. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir toujours dix coups d'avance.

Elle n'aimait pas découvrir que le jeu avait changé et qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant.

D'aussi loin qu'elle connaissait Kahlan, il y avait toujours eu Richard et quoi qu'il pût y avoir entre elles n'importait peu parce que Kahlan était la femme du Seigneur Rahl. Aussi intouchable que les étoiles dans le ciel.

Si Richard n'était plus un paramètre de l'équation, Cara n'était pas sûre de ce que cela impliquait pour elle.

 _Rien de sûr, voilà quoi,_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que Cara se réveilla.

« Maman Cara. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais accompagné par de petites mains tirant le drap qui la couvrait. Cara cligna des yeux, confuse. Une seule personne osait l'appeler ainsi : la plus jeune fille de Richard et Kahlan : Doly.

Cara ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis que la fillette avait appris à parler, elle l'avait toujours appelée ainsi. Elle avait dû devenir très vieille et très douce ces dernières années, pensa-t-elle en se renfrognant, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui dire d'arrêter. Encore pire, elle ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer dans sa chambre.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant de bières après avoir quitté Kahlan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Doly?"

Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras, la soulevant alors qu'elle se levait, heureuse d'avoir enfilé quelque chose pour dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'une des filles pénétrait dans sa chambre sans prévenir et pour cette raison, Kahlan avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle porte _toujours_ quelque chose au lit.

Cara roula des yeux au souvenir de _cette_ conversation : Cara debout dans sa chambre, imperturbable, complètement nue et Kahlan toute rouge essayant difficilement d'éviter de baisser les yeux.

Cela avait été une bonne journée. Kahlan avait baissé le regard _deux fois_.

Mais Cara pouvait maintenant admettre que c'était une bonne idée.

Elle caressa gauchement la tête de la fillette, tentant de la calmer.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Doly ? Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? »

Elle murmurait les mots dans les boucles brunes et douces de l'enfant. Des trois filles, c'était Doly qui ressemblait le plus à Kahlan, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus.

La fillette secoua la tête contre le cou de Cara.

« Maman pleure. Elle pleure toujours quand tu es là. Tu peux arranger ça ? »

Elle semblait effrayée, comme seuls les enfants le sont quand leur monde est bouleversé. Seuls les enfants pleurent, pas les parents.

Cara observa la fillette pendant un instant. Doly serait une puissante inquisitrice plus tard. Elle voyait déjà ce que les autres ignoraient.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Doly. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Elle sentit Doly acquiescer contre son cou, puis l'entendit bailler.

Cara avait remis de l'ordre dans son monde et maintenant qu'elle avait passé son fardeau, elle pouvait retourner dormir.

Cara la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la remit dans son lit. Les deux autres dormaient encore. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Kahlan. La porte qui communiquait entre les deux pièces était ouverte. Doly avait dû se réveiller pendant la nuit et essayé d'aller dans la chambre de sa mère avant d'aller trouver Cara. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se déplaça rapidement dans la chambre, Kahlan était couchée sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Elle prenait très peu de place dans un lit qui aurait facilement pu accueillir trois personnes de belles proportions.

Cara fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver face à Kahlan. La nuit était claire, la pleine lune dominant le ciel. L'inquisitrice dormait, mais Cara put desceller des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

Elle semblait troublée, même dans son sommeil.

Pendant un moment, Cara ne sut quoi faire. Elle envisagea de retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle jeta un regard vers la porte menant à la chambre des filles et pensa à Doly, à la conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques heures auparavant, à Kahlan. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. C'était toujours _Kahlan._ Kahlan et maintenant, ses filles. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle devrait se soucier de fillettes de quatre ans en larme. D'inquisitrices qui pleurent.

C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

 _Elle pleure quand tu es là._

Les mots que Doly avait prononcés pesaient sur son estomac, comme un garn étendant ses ailes et crachant son souffle, brûlant dans ses entrailles.

Elle se rendit de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit, les bras croisés, sur les couvertures. Le dos appuyé contre de gros oreillers, son visage arborait un masque de détermination.

Elle _arrangerait_ la situation.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Kahlan fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les rires de l'une de ses filles, « oomph », et par de deux de ses filles rampant sur elle.

« Maman », dit Kyra en tentant de murmurer pour réveiller sa mère en douceur. Mais elle reposait si lourdement sur le ventre de Kahlan que ses efforts se révélaient complètement vains .

« Maman, réveille-toi ! »

Sonya n'essayait pas vraiment d'être silencieuse. Elle était réveillée et avait décidée que sa mère devait l'être elle aussi. Elle se tortillait au-dessus de Kahlan, la faisant rire.

L'inquisitrice sourit à ses filles et quand elle se retourna sur le dos, prenant garde à ne pas les faire tomber, elle se releva un peu, remarquant qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans le lit : Cara et Doly. Sa benjamine était fièrement assise sur la Mord'Sith qui observait Kahlan et ses deux autres filles les yeux plissés.

Kahlan fut agréablement surprise : elle aimait se réveiller entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait, et évidemment, Cara faisait parti de ceux-ci.

« Bonjour les filles », dit-elle en souriant.

Sa voix était encore pleine de sommeil.

Elle embrassa chacune des filles, d'abord Kyla et Sonja. Elle les repoussa ensuite gentiment hors du lit tandis qu'elle se relevait et tentait de ramener un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis, elle se tourna vers les deux autres, se rapprochant du côté gauche du lit, afin de pouvoir les atteindre. Elle se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le nez de Doly, enfin en se redressant, elle embrassa Cara sur la joue, prolongeant le contact, un peu plus longtemps que pour ses filles.

« Bonjour, Cara », dit-elle doucement.

Elle se sentit un peu timide, mais se rattrapa rapidement. Elle offrit un grand sourire à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés, tendit la main pour repousser une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le visage et la placer délicatement derrière son oreille. Cela amusait toujours Kahlan de voir à quel point un combattant si fort, si sauvage, avait une peau si douce et des traits aussi fins. Cara était une femme de contrastes, de beaux contrastes.

Elle fut aussi amusée quand celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que c'est un matin à peu près passable », grogna Cara.

Kahlan ne pensait pas qu'il y eût beaucoup de personnes qui eussent pu continuer à vivre après avoir embrassé la Mord'Sith sur la joue et l'avoir touchée comme elle venait de le faire. En fait ses filles et elle devaient probablement être les seules.

« Est-ce qu'on peut prendre notre petit-déjeuner avec Cara, Maman ? demanda Kyla presque en criant. »

Cara se crispa, elle était d'avis que la fillette était bien trop excitée à cette heure matinale.

« Vous pouvez, mais vous devez d'abord vous habiller, Kyla. »

Kahlan était toujours surprise de voir ce que ses filles étaient prêtes à faire pour passer du temps avec leur Mord'Sith préférée. Elles faisaient tout ce que Kahlan leur commandait, sans protester, si cela pouvait leur garantir du temps avec Cara. Elle supposait qu'elles étaient aussi attachées à la Mord'Sith que leur mère. Elle regarda Kyla acquiescer et prendre Sonja par la main pour la tirer vers la porte qui communiquait avec leur chambre.

« Allez, Doly. Nous devons nous habiller ! »

Cara posa la fillette sur le sol. Doly, après un instant d'hésitation, suivit ses sœurs dans la chambre voisine. Kahlan savait que Martha serait bientôt là-bas pour les aider à se préparer, elle ne les suivit donc pas. Elle resta simplement assise dans le lit, à côté de Cara, laissant leurs épaules se toucher. Elle regarda leurs jambes, reposant côte à côte, sur les couvertures, et remarqua, une fois de plus, à quel point la peau de Cara paraissait tannée à côté de la sienne d'une blancheur laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur. Pour la énième fois, elle se demanda comment la Mord'Sith pouvait être aussi bronzée, sachant qu'elle portait toujours ses cuirs.

Kahlan avança la main vers celle de Cara, hésitante, mais la Mord'Sith autorisa le contact. Le touché était électrisant. La main de Cara était douce, ses doigts longs et élégants. Kahlan rougit légèrement comme elle caressa le dessus des doigts de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu trois filles. Elle n'était plus la jeun fille timide qui se battait pour décrypter les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la Mord'Sith. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par Cara. Elle l'avait toujours été. Cela ne faisait que mettre en avant le fait que Richard ne l'attirait plus.

« C'est dangereux, Kahlan. » dit Cara, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

Elle poursuivait une conversation qui s'était tenue dans sa tête toute la nuit. À propos de ses petits jeux mêlant désir, attraction, tendresse ou quoi que ce soit qu'il pût y avoir d'autre entre elles deux.

« Les femmes ne sont _pas_ différentes, dit-elle d'un air entendu. »

Cette fois, ce fut Kahlan qui eut du mal à comprendre. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être assise à côté de Cara, de caresser doucement le dos de sa main avec le pouce et de se laisser aller contre elle.

Si son regard se glissa dans l'échancrure de la chemise de Cara, ce fut entièrement par inadvertance, parce que Cara, toujours égale à elle-même, se pliait tout juste à l'exigence de porter quelque chose au lit, et insistait pour laisser les lacets fermant le haut de sa chemise défaits et ne jamais rien porter en dessous.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner avec les Amnell était exactement le genre de chose que Cara prenait soin d'éviter.

Et ceci pour de bonnes raisons.

Les filles étaient bavardes, bruyantes et lui posaient des milliers de questions.

Kyla voulait savoir combien de personnes elle avait tuées, si elle avait des sœurs comme les siennes, si les agiels lui faisaient mal aux mains, si elles pouvaient les toucher ? De son côté, Sonya voulait savoir comment elle pouvait se procurer la même tenue de cuirs qu'elle pour pouvoir la porter à l'école quand elle serait plus grande et si, Cara avait toujours sa robe de princesse parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle lui irait parfaitement et si, Cara aimait sa nouvelle robe bleue ? Doly, pour sa part, insista pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle fut plutôt calme, hormis le fait qu'elle tirait sur sa manche et murmurait « Maman Cara » chaque fois qu'elle voulait attirer son attention, le plus souvent pour lui demander encore de la confiture de framboises.

Tout en empilant des quantités malsaines de confiture sur le pain de Doly et le sien, Cara éluda la plupart des questions, répondit à une ou deux et renvoya les autres à Kahlan, à charge pour elle d'y répondre alors.

Mais le pire de tout ce fut Kahlan. Elle passa tout le petit-déjeuner à la regarder.

En souriant.

Cela donnait envie à Cara de courir à l'écurie, de prendre son cheval et d'aller vers l'est jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne Richard et les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

* * *

« Mère Inquisitrice. »

Kahlan sursauta légèrement au son de la voix glaciale qui l'interpellait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une de ses servantes les plus dévouées, Martha. Elle se tenait juste à côté de la porte et n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Oui, Martha ? » demanda Kahlan, d'une voix endormie. Elle avait pris un bain chaud après le repas et avait pratiquement sombré dans le sommeil.

Elle avait repensé aux événements de ces dernières semaines, à son voyage jusqu'à Agaden et à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits.

À Cara.

Elle se rendait compte que, ces derniers temps, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle pensait constamment à la Mord'Sith. Elle était soulagée qu'elles aient parlé la nuit précédente, surtout de Richard. D'elle. Que ces pires craintes concernant Richard et Cara aient été infondées. Cela avait soulagé son cœur un poids considérable. Un poids qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir supporter jusqu'à alors.

Elle se releva légèrement, pivotant dans son bain pour faire face à la porte. Une fois complètement redressée, l'eau ne lui arrivait plus qu'à mi-poitrine, la pointe de ses seins, roses, pointèrent hors de l'eau quand elle laissa un bras reposer sur le rebord de la cuve.

« Vous avez de la visite, dit Martha, jetant un regard en fronçant les sourcils à la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour recevoir... commença-t-elle, mais en voyant l'expression du visage de la servante, elle demanda, Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, Kahlan, répondit Cara, en poussant légèrement la porte. »

Elle se tenait debout de l'autre côté du battant, derrière Martha, de sorte que la moitié de son corps était maintenant visible.

Elle avait l'air contrarié.

Kahlan sentit son cœur commencer à accélérer, jusqu'à deux fois plus vite qu'à la normale, tandis qu'elle sentait lentement sa peau blanche rougir des pieds à la tête, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur. De la plus plaisante des façons pensa Cara. Kahlan se retint de couvrir son corps avec les bras. Elle dut aussi fournir un effort pour ne pas détourner son corps loin du regard insistant de la Mord'Sith.

Cara, de son côté, ne chercha pas à cacher son intérêt. Ni à cacher qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait.

« Cara ? coassa Kahlan. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler de nouveau.

« Tout va bien, Martha. Laissez-la rentrer. »

Martha lança un dernier regard réprobateur à Cara avant de traverser la pièce et de la quitter par la porte qui donnait accès à la chambre de Kahlan.

Pendant un moment, ni Cara, ni Kahlan ne firent un mouvement. Elles se regardaient en silence. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Cara s'était extirpée de la compagnie enthousiaste des filles, prétextant de vagues inquiétudes à propos de son cheval, et Kahlan ne l'avait pas revue depuis.

Mille pensées assaillaient l'esprit de l'inquisitrice. La plus préoccupante était la conscience presque douloureuse qu'elle avait de sa propre nudité. Elle n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie, été aussi consciente de son corps. Elle sentait le poids de sa poitrine libre, sentait la pointe de ses seins se dresser tandis qu'un battement sourd s'intensifiait dans le creux de ses reins : le sang affluant et enflammant des parties sensibles dissimulées aux regards des autres. Le corps tremblant, emprisonné par le regard intense de Cara.

Elle se demandait ce que Cara pouvait distinguer exactement de son corps, depuis la porte. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle espérait être la réponse à cette question.

Elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir posé une serviette à portée de main quand elle était entrée dans son bain. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, elle ne pouvait donc même pas espérer s'en servir pour se couvrir un peu. Mais c'était sa salle de bain privée, personne mis à part Martha et elle-même ne venait _jamais_. Pas même Richard à l'époque où il aurait pu y être le bienvenu.

Bien sûr, d'un point de vue rationnel, la présence de Cara ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que le fait qu'elle la regardait. Elle devait juste ordonner à son corps d'arrêter de paniquer.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?, demanda finalement Kahlan d'une petite voix. »

Cela réveilla Cara. Elle détacha les yeux de toute cette peau humide et pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce, traînant sa jambe droite derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pleinement visible. Puis, elle se redressa. Dans la parfaite attitude d'une Mord'Sith : les jambes écartées, les pieds fermement plantés sur le sol, le menton haut, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air renfrogné.

Doly était attachée à sa jambe droite comme un singe qui essayerait de grimper à un arbre.

Elles formaient un duo incroyablement adorable.

Non pas qu'elle le dirait jamais à la Mord'Sith, bien entendu, mais cela amusa Kahlan et grâce à cela, la tension se dissipa en elle. Elle oublia sa nudité, le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en présence de Cara et sortit du bassin, laissant Cara apprécier son corps nu alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chaise, près de la porte menant à sa chambre pour y attraper une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula avant de se retourner vers Cara et Doly.

Cara regardait fixement ses jambes nues, ses yeux remontant lentement, passant de ses cuisses nues à ses hanches, à sa poitrine, parcourant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'ombre projetée par la forme de ses seins sous la serviette, s'arrêtant sur les rondeurs visibles où les pointes durcies se pressaient contre le tissu.

Kahlan rougit encore une fois en s'approchant et dut attendre un moment avant de pouvoir affronter le regard de Cara. Elle tenait sa serviette comme une sorte de bouclier. Cara sourit en coin, levant un sourcil manifestant ainsi sa claire appréciation. En défi, peut-être. Elle semblait avoir rougi un peu, elle aussi. Deux taches de couleur se formaient légèrement sur la peau tannée de ses joues, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la chaleur régnant dans la salle de bain. Kahlan lui sourit à son tour et dirigea son regard vers la plus jeune de ses filles.

« Doly, dit-elle gentiment, lâche Cara et viens avec moi. Il est temps d'aller au lit, mon cœur. »

Doly secoua un peu la tête et resserra sa prise.

Cara aurait facilement pu se débarrasser d'elle. Il lui aurait suffi de saisir les deux petits bras et de les obliger à lâcher prise. Cela n'aurait pas demandé beaucoup de force de sa part, mais l'idée d'avoir recours à la moindre violence, d'avoir à exercer sa force à l'encontre de Doly lui semblait inacceptable. Tout simplement, impensable. Ce qui arrivait à des fillettes pas plus vieille que Kyla dans les temples des Mord'Sith faisait parti d'un passé qu'elle avait enfouit dans un recoin caché de son esprit. Une chose à laquelle elle se refusait de ne _jamais_ penser, mais qui, malgré tout la hantait toujours plus particulièrement quand elle était avec les enfants de Kahlan et Richard.

« Pourquoi non, Doly ? Cara doit aller se coucher elle aussi, dit-elle en regardant Cara. »

Mais elle réalisa alors que la Mord'Sith n'était pas habillée pour la nuit.

« N'est-ce pas Cara ?

\- Maman Cara s'en allait. »

La voix de Doly était étouffée, sa tête pressée contre la cuisse de Cara, mais Kahlan pouvait entendre, dans sa voix, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Kahlan connaissait le titre que sa cadette avait attribué à Cara. Pour une raison inconnue, elle n'avait jamais pensé à la corriger. Elle chercha les yeux de la Mord'Sith qui haussa simplement les épaules et la fixa.

Quand Kahlan haussa un sourcil, Cara leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle retira ses gants, les glissa dans sa ceinture puis caressa la tête de Doly, remettant quelques boucles brunes en place au passage.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Doly, dit Cara. Je voulais juste faire un tour à cheval. »

Doly leva les yeux un moment essayant de juger de la sincérité de ses paroles, ses yeux incroyablement bleu à l'affût. _Lisant._ Elle n'était pas encore une vraie inquisitrice et même si elle l'avait été, elle n'aurait pas pu lire en elle, mais ses sens étaient infaillibles ils lui disaient de ne pas lâcher prise tout de suite.

Cara fronça les sourcils et avoua finalement toute la vérité, s'adressant cette fois, directement à Kahlan.

« Je sens que Richard est proche, peut-être à un jour de nous. J'allais juste prendre un cheval et partir à sa rencontre. Le rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive au Palais. »

Les épaules de Kahlan s'affaissèrent. Elle retint un long soupir. Elle baissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Tout comme Doly.

« Je suis une Mord'Sith, dit Cara frustrée, comme si c'était la réponse à tout. »

Bien sûr cela n'aida pas, Kahlan et Doly gardèrent leurs yeux baissés.

Cara fronça davantage les sourcils. Telle mère, telle fille.

« Mais je resterai ici et j'attendrai son arrivée, concéda-t-elle finalement. »

À ces mots, Doly releva les yeux.

« Promis ?

\- Je te le promets, confirma Cara d'une voix plus douce en hochant la tête. »

Ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Doly lâcha prise, embrassa Cara sur la jambe et se retourna vers sa mère. Elle ne mettait pas en doute la parole de Cara.

Kahlan la prit dans ses bras. La serviette glissa légèrement. Dans un mouvement qui les surprit toutes les deux, Cara la rattrapa, ses doigts nus touchant la peau chaude du corps dénudé. Kahlan ne chercha pas son regard, mais trembla visiblement sous le contact. Elle saisit la serviette en marmonnant un _« Merci »_ , avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers la porte menant à sa chambre.

Doly serait bientôt trop lourde pour continuer à la porter ainsi, mais pour le moment, elle profitait de le faire tant qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle y trouva Martha qui attendait patiemment. Kahlan embrassa sa fille sur la joue et la tendit à la servante.

* * *

Cara avait suivi Kahlan dans sa chambre après avoir laissé un moment seules, la mère et sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle devrait remettre ses gants et retourner dans sa chambre que la stratégie à adopter serait de quitter la pièce par _l'autre_ porte, la sortie _sûre_ , celle qui lui permettrait d'éviter Kahlan et les complications qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Mais elle n'avait jamais choisi le chemin le plus sûr. Elle vit Martha quitter la chambre alors qu'elle y entrait, Doly pratiquement déjà endormie sur son épaule.

Kahlan avait le dos tourné, les épaules tendues.

« Kahlan, dit-elle. »

La brune fit volte face, les yeux sombres visiblement en colère.

« Tu allais tout simplement _partir._ Sans prévenir ? »

Cara se contenta de hausser les épaules et détourna le regard.

« Richard est proche. Trouver son convoi ne m'aurait pas pris beaucoup de temps. »

Puis elle fixa Kahlan droit dans les yeux. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de défi.

« C'est le Seigneur Rahl, Kahlan, souffla-t-elle. Je _suis_ une Mord'Sith. »

Elle ne le dit pas, mais c'était son devoir de le suivre, d'être _avec_ lui. Que Kahlan soit damnée pour l'obliger à expliquer des choses qui semblaient aussi évidentes que respirer.

Ces mots étaient probablement les derniers que Kahlan souhaitait entendre.

« Oui, bien sûr : _Richard_. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est ta meilleure excuse. Il l'a toujours été depuis le jour où il t'a sauvée de tes sœurs, accusa Kahlan.

\- Personne ne m'a sauvée, dit Cara lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot, rétrécissant ses yeux.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te dépêcher de vite partir lui courir après. »

Kahlan lui désigna la porte du doigt. Son autre main s'était resserrée sur sa poitrine, autour du nœud de la serviette dans laquelle elle était toujours enroulée.

« Je ne cours pas. Ni après Richard. Ni après personne d'autre, répondit Cara sèchement. J'ai _dit_ que je restais.

\- Ce ne serait pas ton premier mensonge, non ? », la défia Kahlan.

Cara regarda Kahlan avec insistance.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

Kahlan sourit tristement.

« Peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? demanda froidement Cara tout en se rapprochant de Kahlan. »

Kahlan fit aussi un pas dans sa direction.

« Tu ne comprends donc _jamais_. Toujours à jouer la Mord'Sith indifférente et bornée. Avec tous tes semblants de baisers et tes regards. Pour ensuite prétendre que ce n'est rien. »

Puis, imitant la voix de Cara :

« _Je sers le Seigneur Rahl,_ se moqua-t-elle. Ne sais-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

Dans un coin de son esprit, de là où elle observait la scène qui se déroulait, Kahlan était presque effrayée par la fureur qui alimentait ses paroles. Mais c'était tout ce que Cara lui inspirait et elle était loin d'avoir fini.

« Crois-tu que je n'aie pas remarqué ? Comment tu me regardes ? Ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux ?, elle était lancée et plus rien de l'arrêtrait. Et cette fois où Kyla a été enlevée ? Que crois-tu que cela signifiait ? _J'étais_ sous l'emprise du Con Dar. J'ai confessé _tous_ les autres, Cara ! »

Elle reprit sa respiration, choquée d'avoir enfin évoqué ce fameux jour son impuissance à confesser Cara alors qu'elle était contrôlée par le Con Dar.

« Peut-être que c'est à toi que tu devrais te poser ces questions, dit Cara en appuyant un doigt sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, juste au-dessus de la serviette. _Je_ n'ai jamais _rien_ caché de tout cela, Kahlan..., sa voix se brisa légèrement, ... _jamais_. »

Les paroles de Cara, son ton c'en fut trop. Kahlan réagit instinctivement : elle saisit la main qui touchait sa poitrine et fit pivoter le bras avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps, le tordant dans le dos de Cara, rapprochant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Avant que Cara ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Kahlan couvraient les siennes, l'embrassant fermement, son autre bras autour de sa taille, emprisonnant son deuxième bras. Elle avait ses deux bras coincés le long du corps, pris au piège.

Le baiser de Kahlan était dur, presque blessant par son intensité. Cara eut un moment d'hésitation, de surprise, mais n'opposa aucune résistance. _C'était_ ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et voir Kahlan prendre l'initiative ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Elle s'offrit à la brune, pressant plus encore leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, gémissant contre sa bouche.

Cette fois il n'y eut plus d'hésitation : elle répondit au baiser.

Le soulagement de sentir Cara répondre à son étreinte fit presque tourner la tête à Kahlan et elle se déplaça légèrement, desserrant un peu son emprise. Cara en profita. Elle ouvrit la bouche, poussant sa langue entre les lèvres de Kahlan, la serrant plus fort contre son corps et la plaquant dans un même mouvement contre la porte. De sa main maintenant libre, elle lui caressa le haut de la cuisse. Sa paume nue se déplaça ensuite sous la serviette, monta autour de la taille, puis redescendit pour saisir la cuisse par derrière, forçant celle-ci à se glisser entre ses jambes, là où elle en avait besoin.

Elle commença à se frotter contre Kahlan, ses hanches adoptant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui devint rapidement saccadé, des fourmillements tels des éclairs partirent bientôt de ses reins et se propagèrent dans tout son corps. Elle interrompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, haletante. Elle embrassa le cou de Kahlan, sa gorge, ses épaules, léchant sa peau, tout en se collant fermement contre sa cuisse. L'inquisitrice relâcha le bras de Cara qu'elle maintenait dans son dos et ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, se posèrent avidement, l'une sur ses hanches, l'autre sur ses fesses, la collant plus encore contre son corps, contre sa jambe.

Une tension terrible grandit entre les jambes de la blonde et elle gémit quand des spasmes commencèrent à déferler vague après vague, prenant possession de tout son corps.

« Non ! », haleta Cara, arrachant ses lèvres à celles de Kahlan.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement, _« Et maintenant, Cara. Tu vas glisser ta main sous la serviette et la prendre contre la porte ? »_

Elle était au comble de l'excitation, prête à exploser, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais elle cessa pourtant de bouger et attrapa de sa main la serviette qui avait trouvé le moyen de rester en place, prise au piège entre leurs deux corps.

Kahlan ne battit pas en retraite pour autant. Elle savait, à la façon dont Cara bougeait quelques secondes auparavant, que si elle insistait encore un peu, si elle reprenait sur le même rythme, Cara ne serait sans doute pas capable cette fois-ci de s'arrêter. Elle prit une faible inspiration et une de ses mains descendit jusqu'au creux des reins de Cara pour la maintenir doucement contre elle, son autre main lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de les calmer toutes les deux.

Pendant un long moment, appuyées contre la porte, elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées doucement, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Cara relève la tête et recule d'un pas.

« Kahlan... », commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, s'il y avait même quelque chose à dire. Les mains de Kahlan glissèrent à ses épaules, caressèrent ses bras et finirent par lui prendre les mains.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi, ici, cette nuit ? », demanda Kahlan.

Cara fit un autre pas en arrière, se libérant de son étreinte.

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

« S'il te plaît. Kahlan supplia-t-elle encore. »

Le visage de Cara se décomposa un peu plus et elle détourna le regard. Kahlan fut persuadée qu'elle allait refuser et quitter la pièce, mais prenant Kahlan par surprise, elle hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire aussi, elle contourna Cara et alla jusqu'à une armoire dressée à côté de son lit. elle en sortit une longue chemise de nuit et se libérant rapidement de sa serviette, elle enfila la chemise et libéra ses cheveux. Elle passa les doigts dedans pour qu'il reprennent leur mouvement naturel . Ses mains tremblaient et elle essayait vainement de contrôler sa respiration.

Quand elle se retourna, Cara avait déjà fait glisser ses cuirs jusqu'à la taille. Kahlan pâlit un peu en découvrant, pleinement offerte à son regard, sa poitrine dénudée et elle se détourna rapidement quand la blonde commença à faire glisser le long de ses hanches le reste de sa tenue.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée après tout.

La vue de la poitrine nue de Cara, de ses mamelons plus foncés, annihila toutes les pensées à peu près cohérentes de l'esprit de l'inquisitrice.

« Tu enfiles ça ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait de l'armoire une autre chemise et qu'elle la jetait sur le lit du côté où se tenait Cara. »

Puis, elle se glissa sous les couvertures, sans un regard pour la Mord'Sith. Elle savait que celle-ci mettrait la chemise comme elle le lui avait demandé et elle ne voulait surtout plus voir maintenant, un seul centimètre supplémentaire de sa peau nue.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et une pulsation puissance battait avec insistance entre ses jambes. Elle haleta quand elle bougea dans son lit, consciente du désir qui lui trempait abondamment l'entre-jambe au point que c'en était presque embarrassant. (je ne sais pas trop là...vois si ça te conviens, ce n'était pas facile d'écrire un truc potable)

Quand elle osa enfin tourner la tête vers Cara, celle-ci portait déjà la chemise en coton blanc et la regardait. Le vêtement était bien trop grand pour la Mord'Sith, il la faisait paraître plus jeune, plus douce. Mais le regard félin et affamé qu'affichaient ses yeux d'un vert intense n'avait rien d'innocent.

Kahlan consciente d'être la proie d'un désir si clairement exprimé, rougit, elle sortit cependant, une main des draps pour l'inviter, d'un geste, à la rejoindre. Cara hésita, mais finit par obtempérer et se coucha sur le côté, appuyée contre les coussins. Kahlan se tourna aussi sur le côté, lui faisant face, et se rapprocha, plus près qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le faire durant toutes ces années où elles avaient partagé ensemble des lits dans des auberges mais pas aussi près que son cœur aurait voulu l'être .

C'était sans importance, parce qu'au moment où elle s'approcha, Cara la saisit par les hanches, s'enroula autour d'elle, un bras prenant possession de sa taille, l'autre glissant dans le bas de son dos, la tirant à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent, ne laissant aucun espace libre entre leurs deux corps.

Cara frottait tout son corps contre celui de Kahlan, ses mains, possessives, glissant tout le long de son dos. L'Inquisitrice se laissa aller, chavirant dans l'étreinte de Cara, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait elle-aussi, collant encore plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Puis les mains de Cara s'aventurèrent plus bas, elles atteignirent le bas de sa chemise, passèrent dessous et se mirent à caresser toute la peau nue qu'elles y trouvèrent.

Kahlan se figea.

« Cara.

\- Kahlan. »

Cela ne l'arrêta pas. L'une de ses mains, entraînant avec elle la chemise, remonta jusqu'à sa taille, puis elle continua son chemin caressant à travers le tissu cette fois, son corps jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle écarta quelques mèches noires comme pour les remettre en place, puis elle s'approcha et commença à lui embrasser le cou, déposant, sur chaque centimètre de peau offerte, des baisers furtifs, plein de douceur. Leurs jambes nues s'entre-mêlèrent sous les couvertures et Cara poussa Kahlan jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos, la Mord'Sith pressa son sexe contre sa cuisse, retrouvant le rythme plus tôt interrompus.

« Bon sang, Cara, murmura Kahlan »

Elle sentait le désir de Cara couler entre ses cuisses à chaque fois que celles-ci s'écartaient quand elle bougeait contre elle. Et cela n'aurait pas dû suffire, cela n'aurait pas dû être si agréable, mais Cara se sentit de nouveau,presque immédiatement, au bord de l'orgasme.

Ses lèvres couvrirent celles de Kahlan et celle-ci se noya, tous ses sens submergés par les différentes émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Une des mains de Kahlan glissa et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, au creux du dos de Cara, l'attirant davantage contre elle, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Ses ongles griffaient douloureusement sa peau. Son autre main vint se placer sur le bras de la Mord'Sith et caressa sa peau douce tout en la faisant glisser le long de son bras. À l'épaule, la chemise de coton laissait un petit espace entre le tissu et la peau, et Kahlan y glissa la main, puis l'immisça jusqu'à l'un de ses seins et de son pouce commença dans un doux mouvement à en caresser la pointe durcie.

À ce contact, le corps entier de Cara frémit et quand les doigts de Kahlan s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, elle perdit tout contrôle. Elle jouit contre la jambe de Kahlan, le nom de l'inquisitrice sur les lèvres, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Elles restèrent allongées sur le lit pendant un long moment, enlacées. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Cara remarqua que Kahlan caressait ses cheveux, son dos. Les draps étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et elle reposait toujours en grande partie allongée sur l'Inquisitrice. Un dernier spasme secoua son corps et Kahlan tira les couvertures sur elles deux.

« Tu as froid ? murmura Kahlan, son instinct protecteur la prenant par surprise.

\- Ça va, répondit Cara, le visage toujours au creux de son cou. Kahlan, commença-t-elle. »

Mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas poursuivre.

« Chh.., lui souffla-t-elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. »

Les lèvres légèrement pressées contre les siennes, elle ajouta :

« Nous parlerons demain. »

Et sur ce, elle poussa Cara sur le côté et se lova étroitement contre son dos, puis un large sourire aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux,.

* * *

Le calme fut pourtant de courte durée. Le temps pour Cara de glisser une main sous la chemise de Kahlan et de trouver sa place sur sa hanche.

« Nous devrions dormir, dit Kahlan la voix tremblante.

\- Et c'est ce que l'on va faire, répondit Cara. Bientôt. »

Elle poussa Kahlan sur le dos, remonta sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui embrasser la poitrine, les seins, le ventre, poursuivant son chemin sur les hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête entre ses jambes écartées.

Elle écarta soigneusement les replis de son sexe mouillé par le désir. Cara s'immobilisa quelques secondes, la faisant attendre, son souffle caressant le sexe douloureusement gonflé par l'attente d'être enfin satisfait. Cela ne fit qu'accroître encore l'impatience de Kahlan. Elle releva les hanches et se cambra contre le corps qu'elle désirait.

« Cara. supplia-t-elle »

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers Cara. Dès qu'elle lui toucha le visage, la Mord'Sith se pencha sur elle. Elle embrassa le clitoris gorgé de sang, puis ses lèvres généreuses se refermèrent autour , tandis que la pointe de sa langue commençait doucement à caresser le centre de ce point si sensible .

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps avant d'avoir à nouveau la confirmation que Cara était parfaitement immunisée contre une confession de la part de Kahlan.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

* * *

« Cara. »

Un murmure pressant.

Il était accompagné par une main qui tentait de tirer vers le bas sa chemise retroussée jusqu'à sa poitrine, laissant dénudée toute la partie inférieure de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que... », elle cligna des yeux en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait du mal à se réveiller. Partager une nuit chargée de sexe et d'émotions avec Kahlan était plutôt fatigant, cela Cara l'apprenait à ses dépens.

« Cara, réveille-toi, répéta une nouvelle fois Kahlan, avec plus d'insistance. »

Elle continuait de tirer sur la chemise de Cara, tentant de couvrir ses hanches et son ventre, mais le tissu, après leur nuit agitée, était entortillé, coincé sous le corps de la blonde.

L'esprit de Cara était encore embrumé, pas encore réveillé, contrairement à son corps. Elle se tourna face à Kahlan, ses jambes nues s'enroulèrent autour du corps chaud de l'inquisitrice et ses lèvres prirent immédiatement possession de la bouche de Kahlan. Celle-ci gémit de surprise, céda un instant aux sensations que Cara éveillait en elle, mais soudain, elle entendit encore le même bruit qui l'avait mise en alerte.

Elle la repoussa.

« Cara ! Siffla-t-elle. »

La blonde fut tentée une seconde de régler cela par la force, de se battre avec Kahlan pour asseoir sa domination. Mais, à son tour, elle entendit quelque chose. Un bruit suspect qui traversait le brouillard crée par le désir que Kahlan semblait, sans aucun effort, éveiller en elle.

« Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle.

\- Les filles !, murmura Kahlan prestement. Je pense qu'elles sont réveillées et sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre. »

Les Mord'Siths ne sautaient pas hors d'un lit, qu'elles y aient été invitées ou non.

Ce fut ce que Cara se dit quand elle se rappela le rire de Kahlan qui l'avait vu partir d'un pas rapide (les Mord'Siths ne couraient pas non plus) en direction de ses appartements.

* * *

Zedd arriva le premier.

Il atteignit Aydindril exactement six semaines après que Cara et Kahlan s'étaient mises en route pour l'Allonge d'Agaden, presque une demi-lune plus tard que ce qui avait été prévu. Il semblait avoir vieilli d'une année.

La journée était ensoleillée et on pouvait voir le ciel bleu à perte de vue. C'était le meilleur matin que Kahlan ait vécu depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis toujours. La nuit dernière, avec Cara, elle avait visité des lieux dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle s'était endormie en serrant étroitement la Mord'Sith contre elle et celle-ci avait eu la gentillesse de faire semblant de dormir quand elle s'était mise à pleurer après avoir fait l'amour.

Même si Cara avait quitté la chambre pratiquement en courant le matin même, se réveiller à ses côtés, dans ses bras, avait été un pur bonheur.

Kahlan avait fredonné toute la matinée et souriait béatement depuis son réveil. Elle savait que c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Cara s'était échappée rapidement après le petit-déjeuner partagé avec elle et ses filles, mais elle avait aussi très bien vu le sourire dans ses yeux quand Kahlan avait demandé à ce qu'elle les embrasse en guise d'au revoir avant de partir. Kahlan n'avait reçu qu'un chaste baiser sur la joue, mais elle avait perçu la respiration saccadée de la Mord'Sith quand, en se penchant pour l'embrasser à son tour, elle l'avait effleurée avec sa poitrine.

Quand Zedd entra dans les appartements de Kahlan et l'y trouva seule, travaillant à son bureau, il souffla presque de soulagement. Il avait une grande affection pour Cara autant que pour Kahlan et Richard, tous trois lui étaient très chers, mais malgré tout, Cara pouvait se montrer... _difficile_ , même dans ses meilleurs jours et, pour ce qu'il avait à annoncer, il sentait qu'il valait mieux que la Mord'Sith ne soit pas présente.

« Zedd !, dit Kahlan avec enthousiasme quand elle le vit. »

Elle contourna la table pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

Son expression changea dès qu'elle croisa le regard du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète, elle jeta un œil derrière lui, à la place qui aurait normalement dû être occupée par Richard. Quelque chose est arrivé à Richard ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant. Il va bien. »

Il sourit légèrement, essayant de ne pas alarmer Kahlan.

« Où est Cara ? demanda-t-il à son tour. »

Elle rougit légèrement en répondant, les yeux brillants.

« Elle n'est pas ici. Elle est sortie pour parler à Ladrin. »

Une certaine chaleur adoucit sa voix alors qu'elle se moquait légèrement de la Mord'Sith.

« Elle a décidé que les rondes de gardes mises en place pour protéger les filles devraient être organisées différemment. »

Elle laissa un peu d'humour colorer sa voix et poursuivit.

« Avant qu'elle ne parte je lui ai bien sûr défendu de tuer, de mutiler, ou de blesser de façon permanente l'un des gardes du Palais. »

Zedd se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, distrait, lissant sa robe d'une main.

« C'est probablement mieux, qu'elle n'assiste pas à cette conversation. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, tentant de lire l'expression du sorcier.

« Que se passe-t-il, Zedd, s'il te plaît, dis-moi, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, Kahlan. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Kahlan prit place sur l'une des larges chaises disposées devant le feu. Il faisait toujours un peu froid dans le grand Palais et le sérieux de Zedd la rendait nerveuse, la rendant plus sensible encore au froid et elle se prit à apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait du foyer.

« Tu ne t'assoies pas ? demanda-t-elle. »

Zedd ne s'assit pas, en revanche, il commença à faire les cent pas, tentant de trouver par où commencer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zedd ? Tu me fais peur.

\- J'ai des nouvelles, dit-il finalement. Nous avons trouvé... Il secoua la tête, décidant de commencer autrement son récit.

\- Il y a une nouvelle prophétie, Kahlan, dit-il avant de marquer une nouvelle pause. Je précède Richard, parce que nous avons décidé qu'il serait peut-être plus sage que je t'en parle d'abord. »

Kahlan hocha simplement la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Cela concerne une magie très puissante. »

Il semblait grandir au fur à mesure qu'il parlait d'une voix profonde.

« Nous étions au Palais de Prophètes, en train de lire différents textes que l'on essayait de déchiffrer. Au début, nous n'avons pas fait de grands progrès, mais i peu près trois semaines, Mirlan a finalement trouvé un parchemin qui nous donna quelques indices. Juste un jour plus tard, j'ai senti un changement dans l'équilibre de la magie entre D'Hara et les Contrées du Milieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kahlan. »

Elle essayait de faire le calcul. Trois semaines plus tôt, elles devaient être... avec Shota. _Au puits_. Tout d'un coup, elle pensa savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la magie dans D'Hara, comment avec les Sœurs de la Lumière, nous nous sommes inquiétés, cherchant des enfants doués de magie un peu partout, sans en trouver ? »

Kahlan acquiesça, elle se rappelait de ce que Zedd leur avait raconté lors de sa dernière visite.

« Il y a trois semaines, quelque chose a changé. J'ai senti une forte pulsation dans la magie et puis, _plus rien_ , comme un silence : pendant presque deux heures. Il fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir. Depuis cet instant, c'est comme si la magie devenait de plus en plus forte, partout. Sur la route, je me suis arrêté dans un village pour voir un nouveau-né. Il était doué de magie, Kahlan ! De la magie la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis des années. »

Il sourit tout excité. La magie était un sujet qui le passionnait, quelque que soit la situation.

Il toucha son menton, pensif, redevenant calme et sérieux le temps de quelques battements de cœur, avant de continuer.

« Après ce pic d'intensité dans la magie, une nouvelle prophétie est apparue. Je... il marqua de nouveau une pause. Je pense que cela vous implique Cara et toi. »

Kahlan fixa les flammes et demeura silencieuse pour un long moment. Puis, elle acquiesça. Elle aussi avait des nouvelles qui les impliquaient toutes les deux.

« Je le pense aussi. »

Zedd fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Shota m'a montré quelque chose quand je l'ai rencontrée. J'ai regardé dans un puits qu'elle cache au fond de ses jardins dans l'allonge d'Agaden. Il y a eu... une lumière éblouissante. Elle m'a enveloppée d'abord, puis Cara. Elle m'a montré un futur qui était possible, Zedd. Puis, je me suis évanouie, elle prit une grande inspiration. D'après ce que m'a dit Cara, je suis restée inconsciente quelques heures. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce qu'elle lui expliquait, faisant le lien entre leurs deux histoires.

« Je pense que cela doit correspondre au moment où tu as ressenti ce pic d'intensité dans la magie. »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Est-ce que...commença-t-il. Kahlan, dans cet éventuel futur, y aurait-il une quatrième inquisitrice ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Une quatrième fille ? »

Kahlan hocha la tête et rougit légèrement quand elle repensa à l'image qu'elle avait vue dans le puits. Une fillette blonde, aux yeux couleur ciel.

« Quatre filles, confirma-t-elle. »

Zedd expira finalement en s'asseyant à côté de Kahlan.

« Un carré parfait. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

* * *

Quand Cara fut de retour, il faisait presque nuit. Elle n'avait _pas_ évité de retourner au Palais et de voir Kahlan après leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle avait juste été très occupée toute la journée et il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à ces idiots de gardes du Palais pour voir les choses à sa façon. Et puis, de toute façon, son cheval avait besoin de soins. Ensuite, elle avait dû se laver et nettoyer ses cuirs.

Elle trouva Kahlan et Zedd à table. L'inquisitrice semblait pensive et le sorcier ingurgitait assez de nourriture pour rendre trois hommes malades.

Elle fut surprise de voir que le vieil homme était au Palais, car elle n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de Richard à travers le lien. Ces dernières semaines, le lien s'était de nouveau étrangement affaiblit, mais il était encore assez fort pour qu'elle puisse savoir que Richard n'était pas à Aydindril.

« Où est Richard ? demanda Cara brusquement dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, les surprenant tous les deux. »

Zedd faillit s'étouffer, comme s'il avait avalé de travers un morceau de gibier et qu'il en avait littéralement aspiré une partie.

« Cara, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, quand il put finalement, de nouveau parler. Tu devrais laisser un vieil homme apprécier son repas en paix.

\- Si on te laissait manger sans interruption, sorcier, tu enchaînerais repas sur repas jusqu'à l'indigestion, dit-elle la voix traînante. »

Zedd fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'ingestion de toute ma vie, mon enfant. »

Cara se tourna pour lui faire face complètement, sa main cherchant machinalement son agiel.

« Cara. »

Kahlan mit en garde la Mord'Sith avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, se levant de table, elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Richard va bien. Zedd précède le reste du groupe, parce qu'il a quelque chose à nous dire, à toi et moi, en privé. »

Le vieil homme et son petit-fils avaient craint tous les deux que la nouvelle s'apparente à une mauvaise surprise pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Zedd avait observé ses trois jeunes compagnons toutes ces années. Leurs allées et venues. Leurs moments de joie comme leurs moments de tristesse. Il avait évidemment pris conscience des sentiments de Cara pour Kahlan. Peut-être même avant que la Mord'Sith ne s'en rende compte elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cacher ses émotions. Il avait aussi saisi les sentiments réciproques qu'éprouvaient l'inquisitrice pour l'autre femme. Ceux-ci, longtemps avant qu'elle n'en prennent conscience.

Il avait été le témoin de l'éloignement entre Richard et Kahlan et avait été heureux pour Richard quand ce dernier avait retrouvé l'amour ailleurs. Mais pour être honnête, il avait pratiquement renoncé à l'idée que les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignent un jour. Cependant, le récit que Kahlan lui avait fait de leur récent voyage, la façon qu'elle avait eu de rougir, de sourire, lui avaient fait très plaisir.

Peut-être pourraient-ils finalement tous prétendre au bonheur qu'ils méritaient.

Après une longue discussion sur la meilleure façon d'exposer la situation à Cara, Kahlan avait accepté de laisser Zedd d'abord annoncer à celle-ci le contenu de la nouvelle prophétie. Elle pourrait ensuite lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits. Qui elle avait vue : sa quatrième fille.

Zedd se leva de sa chaise, arborant un visage sérieux.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés au Palais des Prophètes, nous avons trouvé une nouvelle prophétie, Cara. Elle vous concerne, Kahlan et toi, expliqua-t-il. »

Cara leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne crois pas aux prophéties. Ce ne sont que des contes inventés pour faire peur aux vieilles femmes et aux petits enfants, déclara-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, elle se rapprocha de Kahlan : comme toujours, prenant sa place de protecteur auto-proclamé.

« Cette prophétie évoque les Maisons jumelles Rahl, continua Zedd en ignorant les mots de la Mord'Sith. Notre première interprétation des textes que Richard nous a montré, n'était que partiellement correcte. La mention des Maisons jumelles ne fait pas uniquement référence à l'éternel combat entre le bien et le mal intrinsèque au sang des Rahl. Le problème principal n'est pas le nombre de membres constituant la Maison Rahl à un certain moment, dit-il, mais la base carrée qui la soutient.

\- La base carrée ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se souvenait maintenant que Shota avait mentionné quelque chose faisant référence à un carré. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kahlan, mais les yeux de l'inquisitrice étaient tournés vers Zedd.

Il acquiesça.

« Oui. Cela fait référence à Kahlan. Enfin, aux inquisitrices en général. Elles constituent la base qui sert de support à la magie et donc, à la Maison des Rahl. Depuis qu'elles existent, elles ont toujours veillé à protéger l'équilibre de la magie sur les terres du milieu. Mais leur nombre a chuté ces dernières années. Tu sais que, pendant un certain temps, Kahlan a été la dernière représentante de leur ordre, jusqu'à ce que Dennee ne ressuscite et que les filles ne viennent au monde. »

Cara le savait déjà, elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha encore de Kahlan, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient côte à côte, leur bras et leur épaule se frôlant légèrement.

« Ce que la nouvelle prophétie et les anciens textes disent est une seule et même chose : la puissance de la Maison Rahl requiert la naissance d'au moins quatre inquisitrices par génération : une base carrée, dit-il en bougeant ses longs doigts en l'air, dessinant un carré imaginaire. »

Zedd regarda Kahlan.

« La prophétie annonce la naissance d'une quatrième fille l'été prochain..., il marqua une pause et observa la Mère Inquisitrice. La fille de Kahlan, ajouta-t-il, un sourire illuminant ces traits. »

Il regarda ensuite Cara, des étincelles pleines de malice illuminant ses yeux.

« La prophétie dit que cette quatrième fille sera aussi celle d'une Mord'Sith, et donc, sera d'une certaine façon, une fille de la Maison Rahl. »

Les yeux de Cara s'écarquillèrent considérablement dans un premier temps, avant de se rétrécir. Son œil droit remuait légèrement. Sa paupière était agitée d'un léger tremblement involontaire.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit-elle froidement. »

Zedd continua, imperturbable.

« Nous avons compris avec Richard ce que cela signifiait, comment cela avait pu se produire. Il y a eu un pic d'intensité dans la magie, il y a trois semaines..., sa voix plana sur les derniers mots, … _une magie très puissante_ a été invoquée et juste après, la prophétie est apparue. Nous pensons que c'est à ce moment-là que l'enfant a été conçue. »

Après ces mots, ils restèrent tous silencieux. Kahlan pouvaient voir les rouages se mettre en marche dans l'esprit de Cara, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive à l'inévitable conclusion.

« Je savais que Shota avait fait quelque chose à Kahlan, dit-elle furieuse. Cette sale sorcière ! J'aurais dû l'étrangler avec ses propres entrailles quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, ajouta-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre comme si elle tentait d'évaluer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour retourner à la longe et passer de la parole aux actes.

Zedd toussa plusieurs fois pour cacher son sourire puis, il annonça d'une voix sinistre.

« L'une de vous deux porte l'enfant de l'autre. »

Cara blêmit d'un coup et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Zedd leva les mains, comme s'il s'apprêtait venir ausculter les deux jeunes femmes en posant ses mains sur leur ventre.

« Je peux vérifier de qui il s'agit. »

Mais avant qu'il ne s'approche, Cara saisit l'un de ses agiels et menaça le sorcier.

« Zedd, siffla Kahlan contre le vieil homme. Tu étais censé te rendre utile ! »

Mais Zedd ne faisait plus aucun effort pour dissimuler le large sourire qui couvrait son visage. Ses sourcils se tortillaient comiquement le regard fixé sur la Mord'Sith.

Kahlan s'avança pour se placer entre eux.

Cara regardait dans le vide, elle avait l'air confuse et était incroyablement pâle.

Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir toute son attention, Kahlan finit de lui raconter leur histoire.

« Cara, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de Cara. Je porte ta fille. »

* * *

De ce qui se passa ensuite, Cara n'en avait pas de souvenirs précis, mais elle s'occuperait personnellement de transformer en nourriture pour Shardin quiconque avait lancé la rumeur, selon laquelle elle s'était évanouie.

Il y eut des célébrations, beaucoup de sourires et de félicitations de la part des membres du Conseil, du personnel et d'autres personnes. Cara n'était pas sûre de savoir qui étaient ces gens, ni d'où ils venaient. Elle était simplement contente qu'aucun n'ose étendre à elle ces félicitations.

Quand Kahlan avait eu le dos tourné, elle avait peut-être bien utilisé ses agiels sur Zedd... à deux reprises.

Seulement pour faire disparaître son sourire en coin et qu'il arrête de lui adresser des clins d'œil. S _érieusement_...

* * *

Quand Richard arriva enfin ce soir-là, il resta sur sa réserve quelques instants avant d'étreindre tout le monde, fêtant à son tour la nouvelle.

Cara se tenait à ses côtés, raide comme un piquet, une main fermement agrippée à l'un de ses agiels. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards en direction du ventre de Kahlan quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle s'attendait à y trouver.

Richard observa les deux femmes pendant le repas et le reste de la soirée. À un moment, quand ils quittèrent la table pour s'installer près du feu, Kahlan posa sa main sur la taille de Cara, un peu plus bas qu'il n'était nécessaire. Ce faisant, elle était aussi beaucoup plus proche de l'autre femme qu'elle ne se le permettait d'habitude, son corps s'appuyant sur celui de la Mord'Sith. Cette attitude en elle-même n'avait rien d'étrange, mais là on parlait _de Cara_.Et _personne_ ne pouvait toucher Cara Mason et espérer garder ses doigts attachés à sa main si elle n'avait pas donné son consentement.

Richard savait que Cara avait toujours détesté quand Kahlan lui imposait un contact physique, même le plus anodin et elle avait toujours réagi en conséquence : d'abord en se raidissant puis en s'écartant ou du moins en levant les yeux au ciel ou en fixant ostensiblement la main inopportunément posée sur elle. Mais cette fois, le contraire se produisit : Cara se détendit sous le contact, sa posture devenant de moins en moins rigide.

Il ne pouvait supporter cela, accepter de voir cela.

Il était le Sourcier de Vérité. Mais il existait peut-être bien des vérités qu'il préférait ne pas voir : chez les autres, ou en lui-même, mais elles ne disparaissaient pas pour autant parce qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Il sut alors, avec une certitude absolue, que quelque chose s'était passé entre elles. Cette pensée fit remonter en lui quelque chose de laid. Quelque chose de sombre et d'odieux. Et plus tard, quand ils furent enfin seuls tous les quatre et que Richard fut légèrement ivre du vin que ne cessait de lui servir Zedd, une partie de cette obscurité jeta une ombre sur eux tous.

Cela leur permit de mettre les choses au point, sur des sujets qui avaient peut-être bien besoin d'être abordés.

Tout commença après un quasi monologue, au sujet légèrement déplacé, à propos de concours dans la jeunesse de Zedd, suivi d'une discussion tout aussi malvenue sur l'expérience des Mord'Siths en matière de sexe. Discussion qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Kahlan et de laisser Cara partagée entre fierté et amusement.

Un commentaire de Richard mit fin à l'échange.

« Tu sais ce qui est amusant, Cara ? Darken m'a déjà raconté, dit-il, à quel point tu étais toujours désireuse de donner du plaisir. »

Son regard se tourna vers Kahlan, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Cara reçu comme un coup d'agiel dans le ventre à ses mots. La douleur ne la dérangeait pas, bien sûr, mais elle était malgré tout surprise de voir que de simples mots pouvaient en être la cause. Malgré tout, elle se contenta de ricaner en réponse à Richard.

« Et je l'étais, dit-elle, la voix rugueuse. »

Elle pouvait regretter ses actions passées, mais elle ne renierait pas qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Cara. »

Il y avait de la fureur dans les yeux de Kahlan et un instant ses pupilles commencèrent à dangereusement à se teinter de reflets noirs.

Zedd secoua la tête.

« Richard, mon garçon, marmonna-t-il, ne... »

Mais Cara les arrêta.

« Je peux me défendre toute seule. »

Kahlan demeura silencieuse un instant.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard »

Elle se demanda si quelqu'un pourrait réellement compter plus dans la vie de Cara que son Seigneur Rahl.

Richard cligna des yeux réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire, émergeant presque haletant, des eaux sombres qui avaient un instant menacé de le noyer. Il se releva en se frottant le front.

« Je m'excuse, Cara. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il. Je ne te reproche rien. Sincèrement. »

C'était ce maudit sang Rahl. Il l'avait remarqué récemment, que sans l'influence de Kahlan pour l'aider à se contrôler, d'obscures pulsions s'emparait parfois de lui. C'était pourquoi ils avaient besoin de cette quatrième inquisitrice, de l'équilibre qu'elle rétablirait. Il avait parlé de cela à Zedd pendant leur séjour au Palais des Prophètes. Le sorcier avait commencé à l'aider à se contrôler aidé en cela par des sœurs de la lumière. Mais aussi à contrôler le lien. Il savait grâce à Tamica, la Mord'Sith qui voyageait avec lui, qu'une part de sa noirceur avec transpiré à travers le lien.

Il se tourna face à Kahlan.

« Je suis désolé, Kahlan, dit-il, visiblement sincère. J'ai juste perdu la tête, un instant. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Kahlan continua de regarder dans le vide, mais elle n'était pas en colère contre Richard.

« C'est compréhensible, dit Cara, brisant le silence qui c'était installé et qui menaçait que la situation ne devienne plus inconfortable encore »

Elle se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté de Richard.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Cara, dit-il doucement. »

Elle ne répondit rien, parce qu'en vérité, _c'était de sa faute_. Elle avait convoité, et rêvé, et désiré Kahlan. Chaque jour et chaque nuit de la nouvelle vie que Richard lui avait offerte. Elle fronça seulement les sourcils et baissa le regard.

Richard était son Seigneur Rahl. Et plus encore, il était son ami, son allié. Elle _l'aimait_. Elle ne le trahirait jamais. Si cela était possible, elle se serait déjà débarrassée de cette stupide faiblesse. Elle pensait aux innombrables heures entre ses visites à Aydindril et au Palais du Peuple, qu'elle avait passées, au fil des années, avec ce qu'il restait de l'ordre de ses sœurs : enchaînée, pratiquement battue à mort, tentant de réprimer ses sentiments insensés pour Kahlan.

C'était simplement plus fort qu'elle.

C'était plus fort que son lien avec le Seigneur Rahl, bien qu'elle se refusât à l'admettre.

« Je serai prête à partir quand tu reprendras la route pour le Palais du Peuple, finit-elle par dire.

Kahlan manqua de s'étouffer à ses mots.

« Cara, souffla-t-elle, tendant le bras, mais sa main se figea avant qu'elle ne la touche. »

C'était le devoir de Cara, elle le savait. Qui elle était. Elle ne s'interposerait pas entre Cara et Richard.

Mais Richard secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-il finalement. Tu dois rester ici, Cara. Protège Kahlan et nos filles..., il sourit et ajouta doucement...comme tu le ferais pour moi. »

Il ponctua son étrange ordre en prenant Cara par les épaules, la fixant dans les yeux.

C'était un ordre qu'il avait donné des dizaines de fois et pour la première fois depuis des années, Cara n'avait aucune envie de le contester.

«Je le ferai, dit-elle simplement. »

* * *

Peu après, Richard et Zedd se retirèrent dans leurs appartements, laissant Cara et Kahlan seules.

Elles restèrent assises en silence un long moment, chacune complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Cara se leva et se dirigea vers Kahlan. Elles s'observèrent avant que Cara ne lui offre une main. Kahlan fixa la main tendue, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la prendre.

« Je déteste quand tu me touches avec tes gants, laissa-t-elle échapper. »

Le ton était froid et hargneux.

Cara hésita, puis elle retira ses gants, les coinça dans sa ceinture et lui offrit de nouveau sa main. Cette fois, Kahlanla prit, laissant l'autre femme l'aider à se relever.

En dépit de ces dernières années de paix durant lesquelles Kahlan n'avait plus combattu, ses mains avaient conservé les callosités provoquées par le maniement de ses couteaux. Elle avait de belles mains, avec des doigts longs et élégants. Elles étaient plus larges que celles de Cara et quand elle ferma sa main sur la sienne, la Mord'Sith se souvint du plaisir que ces doigts lui avaient donné, de leur sensation sur son corps. Cela la rendit impatiente. Elle lui tira de nouveau la main pour la mener vers la porte.

Kahlan la laissa les guider. Elle était fatiguée. Elle n'était plus si sûre que cette journée ait été bonne, en fin de compte.

« Cara, tu serais partie avec Richard, s'il te l'avait demandé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient côté à côté dans le corridor faiblement éclairé. »

Cara ne s'arrêta pas.

« Tu sais que je l'aurais accompagné.

\- Je sais. »

C'était le devoir de Cara. « Le devoir avant toute autre chose Kahlan pensa-t-elle, morose. »

Mais Cara ajouta alors quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Mais je serais revenue. »

* * *

Quand elles atteignirent la chambre de Kahlan, Cara s'arrêta. Elle hésita, mais Kahlan ouvrit la porte et, cherchant de nouveau la main de l'autre femme, l'attira dans la chambre à sa suite .

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit face à la Mord'Sith

« Tu peux aller dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites, dit-elle. Mais cela me ferait plaisir que tu restes avec moi. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, Cara. »

Puis, elle s'approcha, embrassa Cara doucement, une, puis deux fois. Juste le frôlement de sa bouche sur ses lèvres charnues et incroyablement douces. Elle laissa sa langue s'aventurer pour caresser la lèvre supérieure de l'autre femme. Juste un avant-goût. Elle s'entendit gémir. Sa main remonta, pour caressa le cou et la mâchoire de la Mord'Sith, déplaçant quelques cheveux blonds, les poussant derrière son oreille.

Elle se recula un peu et fixa Cara dans les yeux. Ils étaient meurtris : obscurcis par une émotion qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Elle retint ces mots, qu'il faudrait taire pendant quelque temps, remontant dans sa gorge, menaçant de lui échapper.

Elle recula complètement, avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La nuit précédente avait réveillé un besoin en elle qui serait difficile à contenir si elle continuait de toucher Cara. Elle lui serra la main et se rendit près du lit pour se changer, une partie de son esprit occupée par ce qu'elle faisait, l'autre s'appliquant à écouter ce que faisait Cara. Elle ne voulait la pousser vers quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête. La nuit dernière avait été magique, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir précipité les choses.

Elle avait besoin que Cara vienne d'elle-même.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Elle ferma les yeux de frustration, pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être à courir après Cara le matin suivant. Mais ensuite, elle rouvrit les yeux de surprise quand elle entendit le verrou se fermer de l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle attendit de longues minutes, mais la Mord'Sith ne la rejoignit pas dans le lit. Quand enfin elle se redressa assez pour inspecter la chambre, elle la vit : elle était assise dans l'une des chaises près du feu, le dos tourné à Kahlan.

Kahlan était presque endormie quand elle sentit le lit fléchir sous un poids nouveau. Cara la rejoignait enfin. Elle se tourna sur le côté et chercha l'autre femme, ne trouvant que de la peau chaude. La sensation la réveilla immédiatement. Cara était nue sous les couvertures.

« Enlève-la, dit Cara en tirant sur sa chemise de nuit.

\- Cara, murmura Kahlan. Peut-être que l'on devrait d'abord discuter. »

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage, caressant ses hauts sourcils, son nez droit et ses joues douces. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que Cara devait être en train de penser à cet instant. Elle aurait dû lui parler bien plus tôt de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits.

Cara fronça seulement les sourcils, tirant encore sur le tissu, impatiemment.

« Retire-la, Kahlan. »

Et elle lui obéit. Elle se releva légèrement pour retirer la chemise, la jetant négligemment au pied du lit, avant de s'empresser de retourner sous les couvertures, rougissant, la chair de poule hérissant sa peau.

Cara s'empara d'elle immédiatement. Il n'eut pas d'hésitation de la part de la Mord'Sith quand elle enchevêtra leurs membres sous les couvertures, une jambe jetée sur les cuisses de Kahlan, la douce toison de son pubis, caressant la chair en ébullition de celle-ci. Les chairs humides entrant en contact l'une de l'autre firent perdre son souffle à Kahlan et elle commença à trembler dans les bras musclés de Cara.

« Cara... essaya-t-elle encore. Nous devrions parler. »

Elle voulait demander à Cara si elle allait rester à Aydindril et ce que cela signifiait qu'elle soit ici, dans ce lit, se frottant ainsi contre elle. La touchant. Embrassant son épaule, son cou et caressant sa poitrine, son ventre. Et puis, la main de Cara glissa entre ses jambes et elle perdit toute ses facultés à parler.

* * *

Plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent allongées au centre du lit, Kahlan sur son dos, un bras enroulé autour de la Mord'Sith. Cara était sur le côté, la tête sur l'épaule de Kahlan, une main caressant distraitement son ventre.

« Pourquoi as-tu verrouillé la porte tout à l'heure ? », demanda Kahlan.

Cara resta silencieuse. Puis elle se pressa davantage contre Kahlan. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à son ventre, descendit encore, s'immisça entre ses jambes et vint se placer contre son sexe encore humide, elle se frotta légèrement contre Kahlan et ses doigts commencèrent à lentement s'introduire dans les replis de son intimité.

« J'apprécie mieux mes plaisirs tôt le matin, railla-t-elle, la voix basse. »

C'était une réponse absurde, mais le souffle de Kahlan se saccada au son de ses mots séduisants, aux gestes de Cara. D'après le ton qu'elle utilisait, Kahlan était presque certaine que Cara jouait avec elle, mais elle sentait son corps réagir tout de même. Une main sûre parcourait son corps, les doigts courant sur ses flancs, se déplaçant possessivement pour caresser sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir recommencer si tôt après son précédent orgasme, mais peut-être avait-elle tort. C'était un domaine dans lequel Cara jouait _clairement_ dans une autre catégorie. Kahlan commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point le terme de _maîtresse des plaisirs_ collait si bien à Cara.

Ce qu'ils signifiaient.

« Je l'ai fermée parce que, sinon, les filles viendraient dans la chambre le matin », dit-elle finalement, reprenant un ton normal.

Elle pensait à sa sortie indigne de la chambre, le matin précédent, et peut-être, aussi un peu à la possibilité de faire l'amour dès le matin. Elle serait définitivement partante pour cela.

C'était difficile de penser clairement quand Cara la touchait ainsi, mais Kahlan voulait que l'autre femme fasse _pleinement_ partie de sa vie. Pas qu'elle se contente de partager son lit.

« Elles s'en rendront compte un jour ou l'autre. dit-elle hésitante. »

Ses mots impliquaient qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions : que ce n'était pas juste une aventure. Elle attendit, mais Cara ne la corrigea pas.

Kahlan ne le dit pas, mais elle voulait parler d'elles au monde entier. En fait, elle voulait tellement de choses quand il s'agissait de Cara, qu'il n'était pas possible de les nommer toutes.

« Et, de toute façon, elles sont encore innocentes et elles ne sauraient pas ce que nous faisons » conclut Kahlan.

Cara mordilla son oreille, embrassa la peau sensible.

« Et si elles rentrent alors que tu es en train de lécher ma...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. l'interrompit Kahlan avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, une main couvrant la bouche de l'autre femme. »

Elle regarda Cara dans les yeux et y vit un sourire. Elle s'amusait simplement à la taquiner, essayant de l'embarrasser avec des mots crus et un comportement provocateur.

Cela fit sourire Kahlan à son tour et elle dissimula son visage dans le cou de Cara en rougissant.

Un certain temps s'écoula avant que l'une d'elles ne reprenne la parole. Kahlan était au chaud et bien installée, presque assoupie contre Cara.

« J'ai eu un fils, autrefois. »

Cara parla si doucement que l'autre femme n'était pas certaine de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Cara n'avait jamais, au cours de toutes ces années, mentionné son fils.

Pas une seule fois.

Cara était aussi choquée que Kahlan. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle en parlait.

Zedd leur avait raconté l'histoire d'un autre monde, celui qui avait été supprimé par le sort d'effacement, des années en arrière. Kahlan avait su qu'il ne disait pas tout quand il avait donné le récit de la Cara l'institutrice vêtue de rose. Elle l'avait vu parler avec Cara plus tard dans la nuit et avait remarqué comment la Mord'Sith s'était renfermée par la suite. Et, plus tard, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, il lui avait parlé du fils de Cara et de comment Darken s'était moqué d'elle en lui racontant comment il avait été tué immédiatement après sa naissance.

Zedd n'était alors pas sûre que la Cara de ce monde, _deux fois_ brisée, eût été au courant de son destin. Il avait eu le sentiment que la Mord'Sith devait le savoir.

Peut-être que, d'une certaine façon, il avait su que c'était quelque chose que Kahlan devait aussi savoir.

L'inquisitrice resserra son bras plus fermement autour de Cara, la serrant plus fort contre elle. Cela lui fit prendre conscience à quel point Cara était petite. C'était sa férocité, sa forte personnalité qui la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle étreignit Cara si fort que la Mord'Sith ne put plus respirer pendant un instant. Elle sentit l'autre femme se raidir contre elle, puis elle se détendit, son corps se fondant plus encore dans l'étreinte.

Kahlan embrassa son épaule.

« Je sais. murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Cara, s'étouffant sur les larmes que la Mord'Sith ne verserait pas, pleurant pour elle, pour lui : leur fils perdu, sans nom. »

Depuis sa vision dans le puits, Kahlan avait commencé à penser à ses filles comme étant aussi celles de Cara, et ainsi, de la même manière, au fils de la Mord'Sith comme s'il avait aussi été le sien.

« Zedd me l'avait dit. »

Ensuite, elle parla doucement pour un moment, murmurant à l'oreille de Cara. Elle lui disait combien Kyla, Sonja et Doly l'aimaient. Combien elles demandaient toujours de ses nouvelles et voulaient qu'elle lui raconte les aventures de la Mord'Sith avant d'aller se coucher. Comment Doly se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, effrayée par un mauvais rêve et réclamait sa Maman Cara. Que quand cela arrivait, Kahlan ne souhaitait rien de plus que la Mord'Sith soit en effet avec elles. Que quand Cara était à Aydindril, le soleil brillait plus haut, le ciel était plus bleu et toutes les heures semblaient un peu plus longues, un peu plus riches.

Elle pinça Cara et lui intima de se taire quand celle-ci commença à se plaindre, à tenter de s'échapper, lui reprochant la quantité de sentiments dont elle la bombardait. Elle ignora les grognements de Cara qui essayait vainement d'interrompre son discours ridicule, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de dire.

Quelque chose que Cara devait entendre.

Elle raconta aussi brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu dans le puits, mais pas tout, parce qu'elles auraient le temps plus tard, mais elle parla d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux de la couleur du ciel les matins d'été, courant après des flammes-nuits, jouant avec ses trois grandes sœurs.

« Shota m'a montré quatre filles en parfaite santé et heureuses. Elles grandissent toutes pour devenir de puissantes inquisitrices, Cara. Aimées de Richard, de Zedd, de leur mè... leur famille. Lui expliqua-t-elle. »

Elle poussa quelques mèches hors du visage de Cara, mais la blonde refusa de la regarder dans les yeux.

Kahlan l'embrassa tendrement, légèrement d'abord puis avec plus de fermeté, ouvrant ses lèvres, sa langue émergeant, attisant les braises qui avaient été étouffées sous la cendre quelques instants auparavant, ravivant un feu près à tout embraser encore une fois. Elle sentit Cara se jeter contre elle presque immédiatement, le corps s'arquant désespérément contre le sien. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement, mais avant que Cara ne prenne l'ascendant, comme Kahlan avait remarqué qu'elle aimait le faire, celle-ci se recula.

« Nous les protégerons, Cara, dit-elle la respiration saccadée. Rien de mauvais n'arrivera à aucune d'entre elles.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certaine. Répondit Cara, la regarda finalement dans les yeux.

Mais elle ne reprit Kahlan sur aucune autre de ses déclarations.

Cela apprit à Kahlan tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : la faisant sourire. Et peut-être un peu pleurer aussi, mais elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Mord'Sith avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle renifla silencieusement en se disant qu'elle devrait cesser de pleurer chaque fois qu'elles partageaient un lit si elle ne voulait pas faire fuir la Mord Sith.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Cara qu'elle savait qu'elles seraient heureuses, toutes ensemble, mais elle se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle ne se voilait pas la face. Elle savait qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de discussions à venir, beaucoup de choses à arranger, à combattre. Elle savait que Cara éprouverait parfois le besoin de fuir, qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais s'offrir à elles comme elle l'attendait de la Mord'Sith, mais c'était sans importance. Kahlan aurait tout ce que Cara pourrait lui donner et ce sera bien plus que suffisant.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kahlan se réveilla très tôt. Cara dormait encore, allongée sur le côté. Kahlan prit le tend de l'observer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, son cou, son torse. Elle fit glisser sa main plus bas, près de la vallée entre ses seins. Elle sentit Cara s'agiter et détourna le regard et sa main aventureuse.

Cara était réveillée et la regardait.

Cela la rendit timide.

« Hey, dit-elle, rougissant légèrement d'avoir été surprise en train de la toucher ainsi. »

Cara saisit sa main et la plaça sur son sein gauche, son mamelon se raidissant immédiatement. La main douce de la brune se contracta légèrement, sentant le pouls fort sous la peau.

Cara la fixa d'un air sérieux pendant un moment, avant d'enfin lui demander ce qu'elle désirait savoir.

« Qu'as-tu vu d'autre dans le puits ?

\- Ceci. répondit Kahlan en la poussant sur le dos, s'avançant pour l'embrasser longuement. »

Presque immédiatement, cependant, elles furent interrompues par le bruit de petits poings frappant à la porte.

« Ce sont les filles. Elles doivent être réveillées, » dit Kahlan avec regret en mettant fin au baiser.

Cara leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du lit. Elle ramassa la chemise de Kahlan et la passa. Une fois habillée, elle alla ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'autre chambre.

Kyla et Sonja se ruèrent dans la chambre et sautèrent sur le lit, faisant tomber leur mère sur le matelas, avant même que Cara puisse dire bonjour.

Doly se jeta dans les jambes de la Mord'Sith une seconde plus tard. Sa chevelure noire et sauvage cachant son visage.

« J'ai aussi vu cela, marmonna Kahlan, s'excusant presque. »

Puis, elle regarda Cara, cachée par un rideau de cheveux noirs peu différents de ceux de sa fille, ses yeux bleus brillant d'humour et de cette _autre_ chose. Celle qui exerçait une tension étrange, gênante dans la poitrine de Cara et qui ne disparaissait, Cara l'avait remarqué, que quand elle se perdait dans les bras de l'inquisitrice.

La Mord'Sith haleta en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, fixant Kahlan.

« Au moins, elles ne sont pas entrées quand j'avais ma tête entre tes..., commença-t-elle.

\- CARA ! »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _En espérant que le récit vous ait plu..._


End file.
